


A First for Everything.

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony could have anything he wanted, so why was he so unhappy? Can Captain America show him what it is he has been missing, or is the billionaire too far gone?<br/>(Summaries are not my thing...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Tony Stark had it all.

He had the looks, the fame, the smarts, the money, and his pick of any woman, and some men, to take to his bed. With a snap of his fingers, all of his wants were met. Most envied him.

So why was he so fucking miserable?

The billionaire downed another glass of scotch and lit a cigarette. The woman next to him had just finished putting her skin tight dress back on.

"Well, that was fun." She grinned, and crawled over to the fully dressed man. He normally didn't bother removing his clothes for sex anymore, not unless he was really into it, he didn't need to. He was Tony Stark. The blonde was kissing his neck and reaching to unbutton his pants again.

"You were great. Really." Tony stood up. "I have other plans for the rest of the night though." He waved animatedly with his hands. "Well, not  _right_  this second but soon...probably."

"Wait, are you throwing me out?" the blonde asked, disbelief on her face. "It is only six!"

He shook his head, putting his cigarette out "I wouldn't use the words ' **throwing** out', that would be rude. However…" Tony shrugged. "If you could be out within the next 10 minutes that would be really great."

.  
.  
.

"You're a complete ass!" The girl barreled out the front door, almost running right into Steve's chest. Luckily the hero moved out of her way quickly. He looked at the ground because he was pretty sure the lady was just wearing a black towel…

She disappeared into a black mustang moments later, speeding out of the drive. Steve frowned at the door in front of him, knowing Tony was the 'ass' mentioned and was the cause of all the commotion. He sighed Steve had been moved to California by Shield a few months back. Apparently something was going on and he was needed here instead of New York, but he wasn't sure what quite yet. All he knew was that this was the place where Tony Stark roamed, and he was hoping the man could help him get settled. Not that he really knew him well, but they were comrades so that had to count for something. He rubbed his head nervously before walking inside with a soft knock.

"Anthony?" He called politely.

He found the man sitting on a bar stool, staring at the shattered glass below his feet, she wasted his good scotch... He looked up at the captain and smiled. "I am glad you are here, help me out grandpa?" Tony was barefoot, and he didn't want to cut his beautiful feet; and he was too intoxicated to make a jump for it. Steve just frowned again, but walked over to the genius. "Where is your broom?" He asked, sitting his bag down on the bar.

Tony laughed "Broom? Please." He pointed to his coffee table, where a strange looking object sat. "Just turn on my sweeper, I was tinkering with him yesterday."

He looked at the object, then at Tony with hesitation. He hated these new gadgets, and Tony loved to throw them in his face.

"Well, go on!" Iron man grinned. This was definitely one of his favorite games, messing with Captain America. Steve walked over to the table and stared down at the device. He slowly picked it up and sat it on the ground.

"Uh, Cap?" Tony snickered when the man looked over to him "It works better when it isn't upside down…" He motioned for the blond to flip it over.

"How do you tell which way these things go…?" He grumbled, mainly to himself before doing as instructed. Tony hid a smile. "Why isn't it…going?" Steve tapped it with his foot gently.

"You have to turn it on." He almost lost it at the face Steve made when he saw all the buttons. "Just…come here and help  _me_."

That, Steve could do. He walked over to the man, pulled him out of his seat, and lifted him over the shattered glass like he weighed nothing. Tony wrapped his arms around Cap's neck loosely while the taller man had an arm around his waist. Steve sat him gently on the ground and let go.

Tony did not, so Steve looked at him questioningly.

"Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous your eyes are?" Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other man's. He let out a grunt when Steve shoved him away; he was blushing and staring at the floor with yet another frown.

"Why do you always do that!?" He never knew how to act around Tony, the man used sex like a handshake, it disturbed him. That wasn't the first time the billionaire kissed him out of the blue.

"Oh, come one Captain, it was just a little fun…" He rolled his eyes and walked over to his robot "It isn't like I stole your virginity."

"Those types of things should be special…"

"' _Those types of things'_ " Tony snorted "You're such a granny." He powered up the bot in seconds and let it go to work. "Why are you here?"

"Bruce was worried about you and I told him I would stop in to check on you." He stated. It wasn't really a lie, Bruce had been worried about him.

"How sweet, I have a giant, green teddy bear sending the outdated prototype to check on me." Tony sat on his sofa and crossed his legs. "I swear, the love of your life breaks up with you and your  _friends_ put you on suicide watch…"

He was referring to Pepper Pots, his used to be fiance and secretary. She decided that settling down with Tony was too much of a risk. In other words, she didn't trust him to quit his playboy ways. She should have ripped his reactor out, would've hurt less than finding out the one person you trusted most didn't trust you at all. Not that he would admit how much it had hurt.

Nope.

He had an image to keep up after all.

"I wish you would just talk about it seriously Stark." Steve sat beside him, seeming to forget the man's ability to jump the closest body. Tony only smiled though. Steve was definitely naive. "You have people that will listen…"

"Who?" Tony did become serious. "You? Last I checked, you only came here out of obligation."

"I wanted to come too, Bruce wouldn't force me." It was true, he had been worried about him as well. Steve wasn't here to just ask for his help. Bruce just gave him the excuse he felt he needed to come check on Tony. He was pretty sure the billionaire didn't actually like him, so he couldn't just come by unannounced without reason.

"Listen Rogers, the sooner you learn no one cares the better off you'll be."

"People would care, if you would let them…"

"Oh, like I let Pepper?" Tony stood up, he wanted to get some space. "You did see how well that went, right?" He went back to his bar and pulled out another glass.

Steve followed the man and stood by his bag. That machine did a good job at cleaning. "You barely allowed her to come in your lab, much less let her in your heart." Steve dared. It was the truth, but one he wasn't supposed to mention out loud.

"Get out." He pointed to the door. "Or I will make Jarvis kick you out." He wasn't about to discuss this with a man he barely knew beyond the work field.

"I'm sor-" Steve started.

"Out!" Tony shouted. Steve shook his head, so much for asking for help.

"…Fine." He grabbed his bag and walked to the door, but glanced back at the man now drinking his liquor like it was water. "I hope one day you learn to open up Stark…You have a lot to offer." He disappeared out the door, leaving the hurting man to his thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

"…JARVIS, where does Steve Rogers live?"

It was the day after the captain had come by to see him, and his words were still floating around in Tony's head. They were like flies distracting him from fully concentrating. He was in his sanctuary, or lab as most would call it, and he couldn't keep his mind trained on one damn thing.

It wasn't because he felt bad about snapping at the super soldier.

Not at all, he was Tony Stark…Those kind of feeling were beneath him.

"… _you have a lot to offer."_

Right.

He shook his head at the man's words. What could he possibly offer anyone, besides a good time? Steve had no idea what he was talking about. He was too damn innocent and open, he was going to get hurt for it…This was a different time.

"Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America, has no known address in this time period, sir."

Tony hummed questioningly. "Well, he has to stay somewhere?"

"The most probable location would be Shield."

He looked up from his desk at that, thoughtfully. It would make sense, but to  _live_  at Shield? That made Steve sound like an experiment that was only brought out to save the world, then tucked away for later…That didn't sit well with him for some reason. He may give the Captain a hard time, but he definitely deserved more than a room in some weird scientist's basement.

Hell, he was the perfect human, in body and mind. He was genuine and caring, he didn't hide behind a wall, and always put others before himself.

"Oh god, I sound like a love sick teenager…" Tony's laugh was humorless.

"Sir?" Jarvis' voice echoed through the lab.

"Nothing, I am heading out so have all my calls transferred to my cell." He paused, then added "On second thought, just tell let it go to voicemail."

"Yes sir."

Tony pulled his jacket on and reached for his sunglasses. He was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans with tennis shoes. Hopefully he wouldn't stick out too much. He zipped up his leather jacket to hide the glow in the center of his chest and headed out of his house.

* * *

Steve was sitting on the roof, his sketch pad in his hand. He was drawing the buildings in front of him with a sigh. He was feeling a little home sick, well  _past_ sick…

"Everything is so different…" He spoke to himself as he wiped the sweat off of his eyebrow. It may have been cool out, but in direct sun you'd barely notice. He had taken his brown coat off ages ago, and let the heat from above warm him. He rolled his sleeves up and slipped the suspenders off his shoulders. He was debating rolling up his pant legs too when he heard a scoff.

"You are going to need a new style if you ever want to be taken seriously around me…" Tony leisurely walked over to the man.

"I think I look pretty spiffy, Anthony." Steve defended and shot a glare at the man for laughing at his choice of words.

"First off, it is Tony. Never Anthony, and secondly, I forgot the  _oldies_  was coming back around. I am just saying that…" Tony caught a glimpse of the book in Steve's hand.

"Did you draw that?"

"…Are you going to make fun of it?" Steve asked defensively.

Tony smiled "Trust me, I have  **so**  much more to make fun of…" Steve spared him a glare.

"Yeah, it is a pretty nice view." Steve smiled. "You have a nice home town."

"Yes, well, any place is better than New York." He snatched the book before Steve could protest and flipped through it. "These are…really good." He paused on the drawing of his suit flying through the sky. It was right after a picture of Bruce smiling as the big guy. "The detail is amazing…what?" Tony eyed the smiling man.

"You just gave me a compliment, without sarcasm or an insult following it." Steve pointed out.

Tony swallowed, and his chest fluttered. "Yeah, well…Can't win 'em all..." Tony handed the book back carefully.

"I meant it as a good thing…" he could sense the distress coming from his comrade.

"Look, I only stopped by to apologize for throwing you out yesterday. It might have been a little harsh. Maybe, I haven't really decided on that." He turned to leave when Steve's voice stopped him. "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Why?" He looked suspicious, it wasn't like the two were friends. Not that Tony would know, he didn't have many of those.

"I just thought it was a nice day to go out on the town, and I still get confused when it comes to paying for meal now a days…" Steve couldn't understand why some places refused to take money…It was money. He didn't tell the other man, but he also wanted to make sure he saw him consume something that wasn't covered in alcohol. Tony was looking pretty thin lately.

"Why the hell not." He smiled. It wasn't like he had anything else planned for the day, besides getting shit faced and finding the closest warm body to fill his bed for a few hours. He could do that later though because Steve's smile was brilliant.

"Great."

* * *

"So, what do you do when you aren't saving orphans or working towards world peace?" Tony sipped his soda, since the place Steve chose didn't sell alcohol until after four. Probably the reason he had never been here.

"…I draw and go to the gym." Steve looked like he was having a hard time coming up with things. Tony knew it. Was Shield even trying to help him adjust to his new world? "Your food is going to get cold Stark." Steve said then bit into his burger.

Tony rolled his eyes but took a few bites of his chicken. "So, you just sit around Shield all day? Why are you here anyway?"

"I get out…" Steve defended weakly. "Shield wants me on some top level mission, but haven't told me what yet. I was hoping to ask if you would show me around town...but-"

"I threw you out like the jerk I am before you could ask." Tony finished, feeling a twinge of shame. Wasn't that supposed to be Shield's job? "Top level mission, huh?" That got his attention quick, even though Steve just gave a shrug, he knew Shield had something on these terrorist attacks that were starting to take over the news. He'd have to press a little harder it seems, and he'd also have to ask Shield to stop treating their 'valued employees' like tools. 

The rest of the Avengers had lives to return to once the threat to the world was over, but Steve could never go home. He might as well be an alien, but that didn't mean Shield should treat him like one. He  **was**  a human. Tony had no idea why he felt so strongly about this. He was a heartless bastard, so it shouldn't bother him.

"You look like your dad." Steve's words brought him out of his thoughts.

"Is that an insult?" Tony really wasn't in the mood to talk about his father.

"No?" Steve sounded confused. "Your father was really good lookin'."

"So you think I am good looking?" Tony grinned, letting his ego show "So do I, but I didn't want to brag."

Steve became flustered "Well…yeah, you are a very attractive guy, but that wasn't why…I-I am just going to stop." He mumbled the last part under his breath and chewed on his food.

"You are so articulate…"

Tony was having fun at least and he was eating something so Steve didn't mind getting picked on. "Alright, Rogers, allow me to be your guide to the ways of Cali." Tony waved around him.

Steve smiled in return. "Thank you, I'd love that." He was tired of getting lost or confused every 5 seconds, and people were not a kind as he remembered. Anthony just nodded, then took another bite of his food.

"So, what now?" The billionaire asked.

Steve was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after a meal I usually take my  _date_  back home and she or  **he**  would give me a blow job in the car." Tony let a smile slowly spread across his face as Steve choked on his food.

"Uh…Date?" Steve cheeks tinted when Tony laughed.

" **That**  is the part you are stuck on, really?"

"I just…I am not sure what a blow job is, or what I would do at your 'house'…" Steve rubbed the back of his head. "All of your gadgets confuse me, and your ceiling keeps talking to me."

Tony blinked a few times. "You are… **un** believable…"He let the disbelief and amusement show on his face before shaking his head. He had never known someone with such pure intentions, or someone with no hidden motives. To be honest, it kind of scared him but it fascinated him just a little more. "How about I give you a proper introduction to Jarvis, my ceiling, then we can teach you how to run a modern microwave?"

"Are you asking me to hang out with you, like friends?" Steve was smiling again, and Tony felt his knees weaken. What even was that? He ignored it for now.

"Is that a problem, I am supposed to be showing you around right?"

Steve stood up, grin in place and pulled his wallet to pay his half of the meal.

"Well, that sounds like a swell time, what are we waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 3

"See, Jarvis is harmless." Tony said from his seat on the sofa. Steve sat beside him.

"I never said it was dangerous…" Steve was holding Tony's high tech remote that controlled most of his house. He turned it a few time, trying to figure out if he had it the correct way. "Why did you give this to me again?"

"To teach you, remember?" Tony stated with a twisted grin. "Annnnd…to entertain me." He was going to make something alcoholic as soon as he walked in the door, but he remembered Steve couldn't get drunk. Well, he was fine with drinking alone but not with sober company.

"I only asked for you to show me around California..." Steve stated weakly, not too comfortable with today's technology.

"You're going to have to face it Rogers." Tony leaned back next to him "You can't escape technology here, it is in everyday life." Steve sighed, but did't argue with that. Everything did seem to be centered around something called 'WiFi'. He reluctantly nodded. "Well, go ahead." Stark pointed at the remote. "Press one. Not that one!" Tony grabbed Steve's hand and laughed nervously. "Why would you go for the large red button first?"

"Why? What does it do?" He looked at the man next to him suspiciously. Tony wouldn't give him a device that was possibly dangerous, would he?

"Oh, just…" Tony coughed then shrugged. "You know, a self-destruct button that would have given us 30 seconds to evacuate the premise…"

Yes. He would.

"Holy Mackerel!" Steve immediately shoved the remote into Stark's hands. "Are you nuts!?"

"Oh, relax Cap, I stopped you, didn't I?" Tony held the remote out to him again, amusement clear on his face. "Take it."

He looked at Tony with worry, but carefully grabbed the device. "It's fine Rogers, all the other buttons are harmless. Enough…" Tony mumbled the last word, which got him a glare from the other and a smile from him. It really was pretty harmless, Tony could've deactivated the destruct sequence in a matter of seconds. He wasn't going to tell the other man that though. 

Steve took a breath and pressed a small button by his thumb. Music filled the house. At least, Steve thinks it is music. It sounded like a bunch of screaming to him. "What is that!?" He tried to speak over the very loud noise.

Tony was smiling and moving his head to the sound. "A great song!"

Steve tried to turn it off, but only managed to turn it up. "Anthony!" He shouted asking for help. The music faded away with one touch of the controls by Tony.

"That is not music…"

Tony just rolled his eyes. Smiling. "Just press another button, gramps."

Steve sighed but clicked a button on the top right.

' _You have 2 unread messages. 1_ _st_ _messages:_

" _Stark! Would you stay out of Shield's private files for the last time! There is nothing for you. And for the love of god, stop sending viruses!"_

_End of 1_ _st_ _message._

Steve gave Tony a look.

"Well, if it isn't important why can't I see it?" He defended, but went silent when the next message started.

_2_ _nd_ _message:_

" _Tony…"_

Steve knew that voice, it was Pepper. He looked at Stark again, who was frowning.

" _Are you there? I bet you are…Well, I just wanted to tell you sorry again and-_

_Message deleted. You have no more messages._

Tony had snatched the remote back from the Captain and jammed his finger into a button before tossing it on the table.

"Well, I think I am going to have that drink now…" He stood up and headed to the bar, which was near his kitchen.

"Anthony, you-"

"It is Tony.  **Tony**. Got it?" His good mood had vanished, ripped away by hurt.

"Tony…Are you alright?" Steve had slowly followed him and sat at the closest stool.

"Never better." He had already grabbed a cigarette and lit it before pouring a large amount of liquor into his glass. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"…You know I can't."

"Well…cheers." He swallowed a good portion of the liquid and refilled his glass.

"You can't keep hiding your feelings by getting sauced Anth- _Tony_." Steve noticed the glare Stark gave him and corrected himself. "Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"Talking is overrated, let's have sex."

Steve nearly fell off his seat. "Wh-what?"

"Come on Cap, it will be fun. I  _promise_." Tony walked around the bar and closer to Rogers' seat, like a predator stalking its prey. It did hurt to hear Pepper's voice, it brought back memories he couldn't handle. He just wanted a distraction, one about 6 feet tall with dirty blonde hair and bright eyes.

"I am not one of your call-girls…" Steve spoke calmly, but couldn't hide the blush forming on his face.

"No, but you could be? I always have openings."

"You don't have to be a creep." Steve growled and stood up to walk away, but Tony grabbed his wrist. He looked to the shorter man.

"Where are you going, I thought we were getting to know each other?"

"We were…" He shook his head. "But this isn't you."

Tony huffed "And what do you know about me?"

Steve pulled his wrist free and crossed his arms. "I know you have a big heart. You wouldn't have done the things you did for New York if you didn't." Steve started. "You want to help people, but you don't know how to ask for help."

Tony's chest hurt, and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. He was not going to cry like some fucking baby, he refused. "Hey Captain spandex, you ever stop to think that maybe I saved the damned city so my sales wouldn't drop?" He took a hit off of his cigarette. "I mean, who wouldn't want to recognition of being a hero? Who said I did any of this for anyone but me?"

"Because what you did was one of the most selfless acts I have ever seen!" Steve stepped closer to him.

Tony looked shocked. Was he getting a compliment on selflessness from  **The**  Captain America? He couldn't stop the warm feeling that filled his chest for a moment.

"A selfish person would've never done that." Steve was impressed with the lengths Tony went to protect New York, it was one of the things that drew him to the man in the first place. Iron-man had earned his respect on the day he was willing to give his life to save the world. "You are a great guy Anthony, I got to see a glimpse of that and I don't understand why you hide it?"

"People are fucking bastards, alright!" Tony snapped. "…And caring is the greatest weakness you can have…" He quickly lost his fire and sighed, pulling at his cigarette again. "…just go."

"That's-"

"Steve…save me the 'not everyone is the same' speech and go." Tony knew he wasn't going to be good company, and it was better for them both to just leave it here. He should let this little 'thing' between the two die off before it starts. Steve could find someone else to show him around, someone much better than him.

"…So, you just throw people out?" Steve didn't look happy. "That is how you deal with your problems?

Tony took another drink and just stared at the taller hero.

"Fine." He walked to the door once again.

"Come by tomorrow?" Tony was just as surprised by his voice as the captain.

"What? I can…?"

Too late to take it back now. "Sure…I have a meeting in the morning, but my schedule is free after that."

There was that smile again. "That…I'd like that."

"See you then, don't get kidnapped on your way 'home'." Tony smiled back, the ache in his chest lessening. "If someone in a van offers you candy, don't believe them."

Steve made a noise, something like a tiny laugh mixed with a hint of disapproval, and smiled wider. It needed to happen more often. "Well even I know that, knucklehead."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Steve opened the door, smile still in place and walked out.

Tony stood there for a few more moments, before walking back to his couch. What the hell was he thinking? His eyes landed on Steve's bag. He thought about telling Jarvis to try and stop the man, but what was the point? He would be back tomorrow. He picked up the sketch book carefully and flipped through the pages until he got to the picture of his suit and smiled.

"This is going to end horribly." He shut the book and tossed it to the side, making sure it landed on a cushion, and let out a frustrated groan

"…Don't you ever learn?" He said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

"You asshole!" Once again Steve was dodging another person at the entrance. This time it was a man.

"E-excuse me sir…" He mumbled as he flew passed him.

"Screw you!" The blond screamed back before disappearing.

He sighed toward the door, and shook his head before opening it. It was around noon and Steve decided Tony's meeting should be over by now, and he really wanted to get his bag back. He realized he'd left it here halfway back to Shield yesterday.

"Anthony?" Steve knew he hated his name, but he couldn't help it. The more he was around the man, the more the name suited him better. He looked around, but couldn't see Tony anywhere.

"Mr. Stark is in his bathroom, sir." Jarvis' voice caused Steve to jump slightly.

"Oh…thank you." He stood there awkwardly for a moment, he was taught not to just barge in to someone's home. "…Is he alright?"

"…Tony did not go to his meeting this morning, and has consumed a high level of alcohol since your departure yesterday." Steve could have sworn he heard concern in the robot's voice.

"...Gosh." He decided to sit on the sofa until Tony came out. "Is he going to be in trouble?"

"Of course not…" Tony walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama pants that hung low on his hip. He really needed to eat more Steve thought, but he was definitely very attractive. The thought caught him off guard, where had that come from?

"Jarvis simply rescheduled." Tony headed straight for the bar.

"What happened to your head!?" He was beside the billionaire in an instant. There was a knot on his right temple with a small, but deep gash.

He grimaced. "Could you not yell…my head already has two jack hammers drilling on it?"

"Sorry…" Steve lowered his voice. "What happened? Have you had it checked out?" Steve didn't try to hide his concern. "We can call Bruce over and-"

"I am fine…" Stark was not in the mood for anymore company. "A few shots, and a couple ibuprofen, I will be all better."

"…Yeah, because booze is the answer…" Steve crossed his arms, and looked at the older man disapprovingly.

"Hey, Captain Crunch, if you are here to argue then just leave." He really didn't want Steve to leave, but he didn't want to argue either…His head couldn't take it.

After a moment Steve huffed, but nodded his head. "I'm sorry…"

Tony smiled, taking a drink of his whiskey. "That's a good boy, now let's go teach you something fun."

Steve wasn't happy, the older man needed to talk about his problems but he didn't know how to make him. He was pretty sure shouting wasn't going to get through though. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we go out for a movie?" Somewhere cool and dark sounded great for his head. "Then we could go for dinner, my treat. That way I can show you the best roads to travel this city."

That didn't sound bad at all. "Swell...um, I mean great..." Tony grinned, but didn't comment on him switching his words. "Before we go though, did I leave my bag..."

"On the counter." He nodded toward the kitchen. "Watch where you leave your things, I was tempted to snoop." Tony half joked.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide..." Steve hollered as he walked over to retrieve the bag of art supplies, a book, and a few erasers.

"Of course you don't..." Tony mumbled to himself.

"Who was that young fella that left?" Steve asked on the way back. "He looked pretty upset with you."

"Well, he thought I would give him more than planned, that's his fault."

Steve looked completely lost, it was cute. "I wanted sex and a good time, he wanted all that and my wallet." Tony decided not to sugar coat it, because the kid deserved to know the kind of person he was trying to 'help'. "When i told him that play time was over, he needed to leave, he took a swipe at me."

Steve's face turned a light shade of pink as he stared at the floor for a moment. "O-Oh...Wait." Steve quickly recovered, looking back at Tony. "He did that to you?" He pointed at the wound on his head.

"Well, he would have loved to, but I dodged his attempt..." Tony cleared his throat, looking away with his next words. "However, I am a little too hungover and that quick movement was a little more spin than I expected. My head had an unpleasant introduction to the side of my sink."

"Jesus...Anthony..." He touched his head again, concern returning but it was mixed with disapproval.

Tony shrugged, enjoying the gentle touches from the other. His hands were warm, and very large, which Tony really liked. "Too bad too, I was hoping to call that one back for another round later."

"Another round?" Tony looked at Steve, a mischievous smirk playing on his face. His eyes immediately went back to the floor, his hand falling back to his sides, when he understood what Anthony was talking about. "...Oh."

"What's wrong, can the famous Captain America not take a little homosexual action?" He teased harder, stepping next to the man and whispering in his ear. "You shouldn't knock it 'til you try it Cap..." He brushed his lips against a reddening ear, his breath was warm and his voice low "especially with me."

Steve's face was bright red now and he took a step back from the nearly naked man, rubbing at his ear in the process. "W-We should probably go or we will miss the movie." He didn't even know what movie the two were seeing, much less when it started, but he was too nervous to think of anything else.

Tony only gave his famous grin and walked away to get dressed.

* * *

 

Steve laughed as he walked back into the house, answering Jarvis' greeting as he did. Tony wasn't too far behind him. "Did you see that one gal?" Steve started. "She nearly threw herself at you."

"What can I say?" Tony held his arms opened, dropping his jacket on the sofa. "I am irresistible."

Steve rolled his eyes at that. "Sure."

"You don't believe me?" He put on a hurt expression and continued. "Oh, to be seen as a liar in the eyes of someone I idolized growing up."

Steve laughed as Tony continued to rant. He liked this, when Anthony was like this. The two were having so much fun out on the town that he was almost positive the genius was completely sober, at least he didn't see him stop for a drink. The two never made it to dinner because they spent the last few hours dodging a mob of fans, which still turned out to be pretty fun.

"Shhh!" Tony clamped a hand over Steve's mouth, who shot him a look of annoyance. "We should be safe here..." He whispered, letting his hand fall after a moment.

"Anthony...We are in some dirty alley?" Steve pointed out, whispering too for some reason. It was a very small alley at that, just enough room for the two of them to be pressed together.

"Yes, it is called hiding." Tony smiled up at him then glanced back to the entrance the two squeezed in through; you could hear the girls screaming and see the flashing of cameras. Hopefully it was dark enough to be concealed.

Steve remained quiet, because he didn't know what else to do at this moment, eventually he settled for Tony's wound. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, reaching up to touch it gently.

Tony looked up just in time for Steve's hand to land on his cheek. The blond looked surprised for a moment then smiled. "You know, I never liked facial hair until I met you." His thumb ran gently over the dark hairs.

"Is that your best compliment?" Tony joked, but his pulse sped up and he really wanted to press his face into that warm hand. He didn't though, and held off a frown when Steve let his hand fall.

"Well, I could say that your chest gives off a great romantic glow...?"

It was enough to knock Tony into a fit of laughter, which got the attention of a fan.

"You idolized me?"

"What kid didn't? You are the first Avenger, the original."

"Oh? I thought I was a 'prototype'" Steve shot back, still smiling,

Tony cringed a little. "Yeah, I don't know if you noticed but I have a strong tendency to be a dick..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, I can make a couple sandwiches to make up for it?"

"Deal." Steve said, sitting on the sofa and grabbing the remote. He could do this. Tony smiled with great amusement from the kitchen when music started blasting through the house.

After a few more minutes he walked a back to the living room with a couple sandwiches in one hand, and beers in the other. "Having troubles?" He spoke loudly to be heard by the aggravated hero, who was scratching his head and staring at the remote.

"I thought this button was for 'music'?"

"That one was for the playlists."

Steve frowned. "There's more than one button for music?" Tony sat everything on the coffee table and took the remote. "Sure is, I even have..." He pressed a few buttons and watched Steve's face light up at the song.

"I know this!"

"I thought you might...Benny Goodman." He sat down and watched Steve listen happily, just glad to hear something familar probably. H epicked up a beer and held it out to the other. "Just one?"

Steve stared at the offered beverage, but shook his head. "I told you, I can't..."

"No one said this was to get shit faced, just see if you like the taste." He tried again.

"No, Anthony, It isn't for that reason...I can't drink because I am only twenty."

It was Tony's turn to stare. He picked up the remote again and muted the music. "...Did you say that you are only twenty?" When Steve nodded his jaw almost hit the floor. "I knew you were young, but wow!" Tony held the bottle up again "I'm not the police you know, so you could..." He hinted, but wasn't surprised when Steve crossed his arms and gave that adorable 'You have chosen poorly' look.

"Nice try, but I tend to follow the rules." Tony just rolled his eyes, but continued to smile. He expected nothing less from Captain America. "Well, how old are you?" Steve's question made him scoff.

"I am definitely not telling you now." He took a quick drink of the beer and crossed his legs.

"Oh come on..." Steve tried again, but the older man only shook his head. He knew Tony was quite a bit older than him, but that didn't really bother him.

'Besides, he looks great...'

Steve straightened up at that thought and cleared his throat. "...We-well that isn't fair." He started talking to get his thoughts to steer away from the gutter, which they were flirting with.

"...I believe I am going to be forty soon." Tony said quietly, fiddling with his bottle.

"Wow...You are getting old." He let out an amused shout when Tony jumped at him, knocking the bottle to the floor for a fancy robot to clean.

"I thought you of all people would respect your elders!" Tony said, tickling the man, who tried to crawl away but ended up being straddled.

"Anth...I'm sorr- St-sto...!" Steve tried to speak, but he could stop laughing and Tony loved the way it sounded.

"What was that?" He joked, but faltered when Steve's hip bucked up into him. He just realized what kind of position the two were in, and he liked it. He paused long enough for Steve to catch on too. His face was red from laughing, he was still trying to control a random chuckle or two.

"You have a beautiful smile..." Tony didn't mean to say it out loud, but there was no use in regretting it now. He didn't give Steve a chance to answer, he leaned forward and kissed him. He was waiting for that quick shove and angry glare but it didn't happen. Instead, he felt a pair of hesitant hands grip his hips and lips move against his.

It only lasted a moment before Steve gently pushed him back to sit up.

Did he just get a willing kiss? He was still trying to process what had happened when Steve spoke up. "It..It's getting late Anth..ah Tony, I should get hom..uh back to Shield..."

It was also cute how he stumbled over his words when he was nervous.

"You're leaving?" If he really did kiss him back then he was definitely down for him staying. All night. Maybe even all day tomorrow? He could do that. "I am sure I have room for you in my bed?" He stated boldly.

Steve blushed and stood up to grab his bag. "No...I shouldn't, I mean, we shouldn't..." He shook his head and sighed. "It doesn't always have to be about how fast you can get someone in the sack..."

Tony looked up at him, confused. "So, you kiss me but you don't want to get laid?"

"I don't know what that was, but I'm not looking to get laid..." Steve shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. "I really like spending time with you, so can we leave it at that for now?"

"...Sure, if that is what you want." This was new to him, and also confusing but everything that involved Steve Rogers seemed to be that way. Again, the smile on his face was worth it.

"Thanks...I'll come back later, tomorrow maybe?" He asked, walking backwards and tripping over the step next to the door. He caught himself though, and gave an embarrassed laugh before bumping into the door. Tony only smiled, watching him. Why was he so nervous?

"See you tomorrow." He confirmed. "And be ready..."

Steve stopped right before walking out the door. "Ready for what?"

"We are going to play dress up."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know about this..." Steve looked at himself in the mirror for the third time.

"If you're going to be in this time period, you have to dress like us..." The dark haired man argued. "Would you just let me see?" He called from the other side of the door. He had actually hired personal stylists and designers to pick out clothes for Steve, who felt completely awkward while he was measured, and he wanted to see what money could buy him.

With a sigh Steve pulled the door open and stepped out.

Oh, money was wonderful.

The pair of light jeans hugged his legs perfectly, and the red T-shirt fit him so nicely. Tony motioned for him to turn in a circle, which Steve rolled his eyes at but obliged.

"Yep, your ass looks fantastic in Jeans, I knew it...?" Steve quickly spun around to face Tony, and give him his best glare at the comment.

"I am not some sort of eye candy, you wolf..." Tony completely disagreed, but didn't voice it. Steve pulled at the pants. "Why are these so low?"

"People usually wear pants on their hips now a days, you'll get used to it."

"If i say I like it, can we stop?" He asked, this would be the fifth outfit Tony bought for him. Steve had to admit, he didn't hate all of them. The dark brown leather jacket was probably his favorite though. It was a little snug, but Anthony insisted it looked great.

"Party pooper..." Tony mumbled, but agreed since he liked the current outfit the best. "Fine, what would you like to do, anything you want, just name it?"

"Anthony, you've already spent too much money on me." Steve put his hands up in protest. "I don't want anything."

"It's no problem, I am rich remember?" Tony shrugged and stepped closer. "Besides, I like spending time with you." He lowered his voice and ran his hand up Steve's chest, testing the waters on flirting. He hadn't tried anything since that kiss yesterday, so he wasn't sure what to expect. He thought he overstepped a boundary when the younger man grabbed his hand, halting it from moving anymore.

"Then let's spend some time together, not money?" Steve brought his hand up to his lips and kissed a knuckle. "It's always going out, dinner, movies, clothes...and we've only been friendly a few days."

"...You don't like that?" Tony was confused, his money always impressed people.

"No, it's a keen...uh great time, but there is more to spending time together than fancy new items." Steve smiled, and pulled Tony towards the door. "Come on, we are going to go out, and not spend more than a few dollars."

Tony looked at their entwined hands then back up to the blond. "Or..." He pulled him back towards the bedroom. "We could stay in...?" He hinted seductively.

Steve swallowed, and shook his head. "Not that kind of getting to know each other..."

The pout on Tony's face made Steve laugh, grabbing his new jacket on the way out.

* * *

"I have to admit, this was interesting..." Tony tried to keep the amusement from shining through his voice, but he was pretty sure he failed. The two were currently standing under a park pavilion, Steve was completely soaked. Unexpected showers were a pain. Tony had managed to stay dry mostly, but that was only because he didn't run back out into the rain to help an elderly woman to her car.

That was Captain America for you though...Tony shook his head and smiled, more like 'that was Steve Rogers for you...'

"We-well, s-so much for showing you a good time..." Steve stuttered out, he was freezing, you could even see his breath. Odd for California, but it was a pretty chilly day. Tony became worried.

"Come on, we need to get you somewhere warm..." He looked around and realized that the car was parked way too far to make a run for it, so he ushered Steve into the run down park restroom.

"S-sorry about th-this..." Steve said, teeth chattering.

"For what?" Tony asked, pulling Steve's jacket off and reaching for his clinging shirt.

 _'God, his abs are incredible.'_  He thought as the shirt was peeled away, leaving Steve in nothing but his new Jeans.

"For dra-dragging you to a park restroom..." He sounded disappointed under the stutters. "I-i just wa-wanted to show you what spending time with s-someone really was..." He was going to take Tony out for a few ice cream cone and take a stroll around the park. He wanted to chat with him and find out his favorite color, or movie.

"Steve..." Tony pulled the taller man closer, until their chests bumped together, and rubbed his hands up and down each of the other's arms. He was trying to give him some heat. "This may not have turned out as planned, but we are spending time together?"

Steve leaned into him, letting out a grateful groan at the warmth he was providing. "I-I guess so..."

"Besides, I get to see you shirtless, and that is always a plus in my book." Tony laughed when Steve playfully slapped him, but he moved as close as he could to the shorter male. He froze up when Tony's hands started to rub other parts of his body. It started with his sides, then moved to his chest, and eventually landed on his hips. He could feel heat returning to him, but mostly in very inappropriate places as Anthony's hands dipped into the top of his pants. He should stop him, he really should, but his body was telling him something different.

He looked at Tony, who leaned forward to captured his lips. He shyly kissed back, trying to copy the other, but froze again when Tony's tongue tried to enter his mouth. He didn't even notice that his pants were unbuttoned until a hand was rubbing against his semi erection. He let out a squeak of surprise and Tony took the opportunity to explore his mouth. Steve's hip thrust forward without his permission, he couldn't control them and he gripped at Anthony's hips, pulling him closer by accident. Finally pulling away for air, Tony moved his hand to pull Steve's hips into his. Their erections pressed together through the clothing, and both groaned.

"Ah!...Anth..un..St-stop...I..AH." Steve bit into his lip and threw his head back when one of Tony's thrusts sent electricity through his body. Tony was pulling at his Jeans, dragging them down farther, and dropped to his knees suddenly.

"Ah...?" Steve pushed away. "...Wha-what are you doing?" He gasped, trying to straighten his clothes.

Tony's eyes were glazed over in lust as he stared up at him. Instead of answering he gently pulled Steve closer again and pulled the white underwear, making a mental note to introduce him to boxers, down over his erection. Tony held back a pleased moan when Steve's dick sprung free.

He was huge.

"A-Anthony...?" Steve looked completely lost, and scared which Tony didn't like.

He leaned forward and lovingly kissed the sensitive flesh before taking the tip in his mouth. Steve let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed the sink behind him. The older man placed a hand on his hip, to keep him from pulling away out of surprise and to stop Steve from thrusting into his mouth; with how big he was, it would gag him if he didn't do this slowly.

Steve was swimming in pleasure but fear pricked at the edges of his mind as he let his head hang back, eyes glassing over. He hadn't planned on something like this to happen, and this was a public bathroom, someone could walk in at anytime and see them. Tony didn't seem too worried though as he bobbed his head shamelessly.

"Oh...god...I c-can't..." Steve squeezed the sink tightly. It was too much, he couldn't last much longer, he'd never felt something like this, he felt pressure building in his gut. Anthony's mouth was hot and his throat constricted around him; his tongue was doing something amazing too, but he couldn't describe it right now. Eventually Tony was swallowing as much of him as he could, and Steve lost it when the other hummed gently. He let go of the sink to grab a handful of dark hair.

"...I'm going to...ah-ung!" He came buried in Tony's mouth, who coughed a little but sucked him dry. He let Steve's softening member slide out of his mouth, and he kissed his way back up to the man's face; stopping to nip at his exposed neck for a moment.

"That..." Tony said breathlessly. "Is what we call a blow job." He kissed Steve's lips as the other came down from bliss.

"O-oh...That isn't what we called it." Steve stated lazily, eyes still cloudy. He kissed back then nuzzled into his neck, while Tony fixed his pants for him.

"W-what about you...?" Steve asked nervously, realizing Tony was still hard.

"I'll be fine..." He didn't mean for things to go so far, he really was just trying to warm the soldier up. "You can pay me back  _later_." He smiled at the blush that got from the other.

"I think the rain slowed down..." Steve changed the subject.

"Yeah, I guess we should make a run for it." Tony agreed.

The ride back was silent for the first ten minutes, which might as well have been hours. At a red light Tony turned to look at the other.

"Did I cross a line back there?" He asked like it was just another question, but he felt anxious. No one he did sexual acts for acted like this afterwards. He started to think he pushed him into it without realizing it and now Steve thought he was some crazed sex addict.

He was still looking out the window when he replied. "No...sorry, I am probably acting weird..." With his thoughts not controlled by his hormones, Steve started to feel really upset, mainly at himself.

"...A little, what is it?" Tony couldn't grab Steve and force him to look his way because the light changed to green.

"...Nothing." He said weakly.

"Steve..." Tony warned.

"I don't know what to say..." He admitted finally with a sigh. "Or what to do..."

Tony was genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Am I supposed to compliment you, do people do that after...?" He mumbled into the window, Tony barely caught any of it.

Tony pulled up to the house and quickly parked in the garage. He gave Steve his full attention. "You don't have to do anything...Hey, look at me." Steve didn't turn away from the door. Tony was getting fed up and reached over to grab his chin, making Steve's eyes connect with his. Tony blinked a few times when he saw how red the blond's face was, and how he fidgeted in his seat. He relaxed, and let a smile play across his lips as it clicked.

Steve was embarrassed, and it was adorable.

"I just...How am I supposed to act after that?" Steve continued to mumble, keeping his eyes staring down into his lap.

"The same way you'd act after sex." Tony chuckled. "I am surprised a girlfriend of yours hasn't introduced you yet. What kind of women have you been dating?" Must be the type that never give it up easy, because he noticed how quickly the other came.

Steve looked up at him for a second then quickly back down to his lap, another blush threatening to pepper his cheeks. Tony's smile faded, a thought popping into his mind that should've popped a lot earlier.

"You..You've had sex before, right?" He asked with an 'of course you have' tone. He may have joked about Steve being a virgin, but that's just because of his old fashioned ways.

"...I kissed this great gal once, before I was frozen." Steve reluctantly admitted. "...And I've kissed you."

Tony's mouth felt dry.

No wonder Steve was acting so skittish, the poor kid had no idea what he was doing and here was Tony...being himself. He could barely remember what it was like to be a virgin, he was 15 the first time he had sex and that was that was over 20 years ago.

"Oh...well..." He stared at the steering wheel for a moment before rubbing his face. He had no idea what to say.

"People...are so different now." Steve finally spoke, realizing Anthony was at a loss of words for once. "Everyone has sex first, then gets to know a person later. It is wonky and backwards..." He lowered his voice. "I really like you Anthony, but you only seem interested in getting me into your bed."

"That's not..." Tony stopped, trying to find the right words. "It's just that..." No, that didn't sound right either. He wasn't good at talking if it wasn't being sarcastic, or business related. "Steve, I...It's..." He saw the blond's face fall and he opened the car door.

"I need to get back to Shield...Fury wanted me to try out a new suit design." Tony watched him get out and shut the door. He cussed quietly and climbed out.

"Steve!" He called after him. When he stopped to look at him, he stared at him desperately trying to think of something that would stop the super human from hating him. "W-will you come back, I want to show you my lab and I have some old photos you might like...?" It was lame, he should have said something else, but his mind was racing and the only thoughts he could think of was to show Steve something he cared about; something that was close to him.

Steve gave a weak smile, but nodded his head before walking to his motorcycle.

He watched Steve disappear and pounded his fist against the hood of his car


	6. Chapter 6

I realize the attack on the city happened in New York, and Tony lives in California but I am going to pretend it all happened in California because it saves me a headache. (Apparently when I started writing this I forgot about the fact that Tony didn't live in New York, and I remembered around my last chapter.) If I didn't, I'd have to go back and rewrite a few parts.

So, to save myself the trouble, in this fan-fiction everything happened where Tony lives.(I'll probably go back and fix everything at some point, but just humor me for now?)

I used a few lines from Iron-man 3, but it isn't exactly the same.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

~Bye~

* * *

"Sir, you have been up for nearly 48 hours..." Jarvis warned.

"Not even close to the record, so why are you whining about it?" Tony injecting shots into his arm. Sleeping hadn't been easy for him since the whole Loki incident, so he decided to fill the hours with work, alcohol, and sex. It would've been nice to have someone to lean on right now, like Pepper, but she decided that it was the perfect time to dump him so she was a no go. His thoughts switched over to Steve. He was pretty sure he screwed up any chance he had with the Captain. He was supposed to have come by a few days ago, but never did.

"...Has there been any calls today?" Tony asked Jarvis.

"Steve Rogers has not called, if that is what you wanted to know."

"Don't get snarky with me...Okay, so let's see if this works!" Tony bounced and clapped his hands together, he could forget all about those days he spent with Steve.

It was nothing, just some fun.

"...Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate -"

"Nope!" He walked to the middle of his lab.

" As you wish, sir. I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore" Jarvis sounded agitated.

"Which I will." Tony informed, only halfway paying attention. "Focus up ladies!" Tony was talking to his many suit lined out around him. "I am about to introduce you to your bouncing, bad-ass baby brother." He raised his hands and prepared himself. "Drop my needle!" He motioned to the record player on the desk, and the needle dropped in that exact moment, music nearly blasting out the sound of his voice. "Mark 42 autonomous, prehensile propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence."

* * *

Steve could hear the crashes from the front door, where he stood knocking, on instinct he ran inside.

"Anthony!?" He called in alarm, following the sound down a flight of stairs. He found Tony on the floor, Iron-man gear on.

"...I'm the best." He heard him groan.

"As always sir..." Jarvis sounded amused. "Hello Mr. Rogers, how are you today?"

Before Steve could reply, Tony did. "Very funny Jarvis, and please refrain from calling anyone Mister Rogers..." The suit fell off of him while he was talking.

"Steve does work better for me..." He jumped in.

Tony quickly spun around, actually shock on his face but it faded quickly. " **You** are extremely late."

"...Fury had something for me to look into and I -"

"Mandarin?" Tony interrupted.

"...Did you find that out from the news, or did you hack your way into a place you shouldn't be?" Steve really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Little of column A and a little of column B...and no one uses the word 'hacked' anymore..." Tony turned around and clicked a few buttons. Steve jumped back at the hologram of news feeds and confidential files. "Something tells me this maniac isn't going to stop any time soon..."

"I'm really sorry Anthony, I didn't mean to stand you up." He wanted to get an apology out of the way, he had been afraid of how the man would react. He also felt extremely foolish about their last meeting, he had overreacted and could see that now. He just wasn't used to  _that_  sort of thing...

"I have to say, it is a new experience for me but I think I can forgive you." He was just happy to see Steve, and see he wasn't completely hating him. "i am sure it is some form of Karma for me anyway."

Steve smiled that wonderful smile, Tony also noticed he was wearing the clothes he bought him. "...What is this one for?"

Tony seemed to snap out of his dreamy state and saw Dummy next to Steve. "Hey. Hey! What are you doing out of the corner?" The robot whizzed and turned toward him. "Steve, this is Dummy...Say hi Dummy." Dummy made a few noises and faced toward the Captain again, who waved awkwardly. "Why don't you tell him how you got that cap on your head, huh?" Dummy drooped to the floor, and rolled back to the far end of the room. "You earned it, you know what you did." He called after him, and Steve let out a confused laugh.

"You talk to these things like they're real..."

Tony shrugged. "...Real enough to me...Welcome to my 'home away from home'!" He waved his hands out in a grandiose manner, happily showing him his most loved belongings. Steve looked at all the suits, clearly impressed.

"How many of these have you made since the attack, Twenty?"

Tony glanced at his newest suit, that had the markings 42 on it.

"Uh...something like that...Oh! Right!" He pointed at Steve and smiled. "I wanted to show you something, wait...just stay..uh.." He ran from one side of the room to the other, searching the ground. "Wait, I remember...It's riiight...Here!" He jumped up, a shoe box in his hands and held it out.

"You bought me shoes...?" Steve questioned, his confusion only growing.

"Would you open it?" Tony rolled his eyes. Steve did as he was told.

"Oh...wow!" He pulled out a picture from the box, one of many. "This is back in..." He didn't finish the sentence before Tony nodded.

"Yeah, some of my dad's old pictures, I think you're in a few of them too..."

Steve stopped at a picture of a pretty woman and smiled.

"I am going to assume that she was that 'great gal' you kissed?" Tony was very interested. "You have some good taste..."

"...Yeah, she was something special." He rubbed the picture fondly. Now Tony was feeling something other than interest. Could it be, jealousy?

No way, not Tony Stark.

Steve seemed to pick up on the mood shift, and smiled at Tony. "But...she isn't the only special person I've met..." It took him a little time to realize just how attracted to Tony he was, and he had to face that he had feelings for a man in the last few days. Steve never had a problem with homosexuality, he just didn't think that he could be that way. It just never entered his mind, then he met Anthony.

"I am spectacular, aren't I?" Tony tried to shove his ego out so Steve wouldn't focus the genuine smile spreading across his face. "So...we're okay now?"

"...I think so, yeah." Steve nodded, sitting the box down to look at later. "But..."

"But, always a 'but'."

"You have to understand that I am not used to your..." Steve seemed to be searching for the right words, so Tony decided to help.

"My approach on sex?"

"That." Steve agreed, with a small smile. "I mean, we've only been getting to know each other for a few days when  _that_  happened..."

"Exactly!" Tony was used to knowing a person less than a night before sleeping with them, so a few days might as well have been a month.

"...I don't think you understand." Steve reached out, cupping Tony's tired face and making their eyes meet.

"I want to go out with you."


	7. Chapter 7

This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written...

I have spent the last month or so in the hospital with a close friend of mine, she was ill(Cystic Fibrosis) and needed my help. This chapter was supposed to be longer, like the chapters for my other stories, but I figured I'd post what I had now and finish up the rest for the next chapter.

I always love reading the reviews and thanks for the favorites/followings, you guys are the best.

Enjoy

~Bye~

* * *

"Go out with me?" Tony repeated Steve's words, his face was still being caressed gently.

"In my time, that's what you did when you were sweet on a person..." Steve let his hand fall back to his side.

"Not that I am not completely flattered by the idea." Tony waved a hand toward him. "I mean, who wouldn't be...but don't you think our  **tiny** age gap would be a problem?" Fooling around was one thing, but to seriously go out with a person 20 years older than you? His only serious relationship was Pepper, and even she was in her thirties.

"I don't know if you've met twenty year old people from this time..." Steve rubbed the back of his head. "They are kind of, well..."

"Stupid." Tony smiled along with Steve, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"I can't even understand what they are saying half the time..." Steve wasn't even sure if it was English he was hearing, it sounded more like some sort of code...

Tony smiled wider, imagining Steve trying to have a conversation with someone his 'age'; it would probably be something like watching a very good-looking ninety year old trying to have a chat with their great great-grandchild. "I guess it would make sense that you are more comfortable around an older crowd, but..."

"I am starting to see why you don't like 'but'..." Steve smiled, patiently waiting for Tony to continue.

"I'm not saying no...just..." Tony laughed a little. "You did see what happened when I tried having a serious relationship, right?" He wasn't good at it, and he sure as hell wasn't good enough for someone like Steve.

"I did see, and I have to say that I disagree." Tony gave him a confused look. "You were honest, loyal, and loving to Pepper, right?"

"Well, yes but-"

" _You_ did your best to make her happy..." Steve reached out and touched his arm gently, sliding his hand down to hold the other's. "You can't blame yourself for her insecurities. I think your a great catch Anthony, when you are  _trying_  to be."

"...Now you're just sweet-talking." Tony pulled him closer.

"Maybe a little..." Steve confirmed, giving a cheeky grin. "Is it working?"

"Maybe a little." He repeated, matching the other's grin. "So...if I say yes to.." He pointed between the two "this...Do I get to kiss you whenever I want?"

Steve looked down at the floor, a light flush to his cheeks, and nodded. "That would be part of the deal, yeah."

"Well, who the hell would turn that down?" Stark knew a good deal when he heard one, but god he was terrified. Steve's smile was enough to make him forget about his worries for now. His heart fluttered at the sight of the other, he was done for.

"Is that a yes?"

"You tell me?" He whispered, standing up straighter to reach the taller man's lips. He kissed him gently at first, it was barely a touch of lips, but soon realsed Steve's hand to grab at the back of his head. He felt those hesitant hands on his hips again as the super soldier kissed back.

Anthony's beard scratched against his face, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. In-fact, he found it enjoyable. He licked at his lips when Tony pulled away, his eyes half shut, and grinned. "That was either a yes, or you are  _really_  trying to let me down easy."

Anthony just let out a small laugh, pulling away to go pick up a few of his suit pieces and to keep his hands busy so he didn't feel nervous.

Not that he was ever going to admit that either.

"So, what does 'Going out' mean in your outdated relationship booklet?"

Steve shrugged and leaned against the work bench, but quickly jumped up when something went off. He only got an amused glance from Anthony. "...It means that we go out, have fun, get to know each other, and see where it goes from there."

He saw Tony tense up and wondered if he'd said something wrong. "Does that mean no seeing other people...?"

"Well, I would like that to be the case, yes..." He saw Tony swallow and look around frantically. His heart felt heavy as Steve looked at the floor. "...but, if it makes you uncomfortable...maybe we shouldn't-"

"No!" Anthony turned to him. Realizing he had shouted instead of said it, which made Steve jump slightly, he made himself relax. "...No, I just...Can we start 'Going out' in about...uh, fifteen minutes?"

The dirty blonde watched the shorter man nervously glance up at the entrance to his lab, trying to smile calmly as he waited for a reply. Steve was confused for a moment, what could possibly change in 15 minutes? When it hit him, he frowned and gave Tony another one of his disapproving looks. "You have another call girl upstairs, don't you?"

Tony was already heading up the stairs. "Well, I didn't expect you to come here with  _that_  proposal..." He defended, then put a hand up to him. "Just...fifteen minutes, stay here." He disappeared up the stairs. Steve couldn't stop the half amused, half upset grin as he covered his face. "You're such a wolf Stark..." He mumbled to himself. He felt jealousy already growing inside of him at the thought of another person in Anthony's bed, and the two were not even an item yet...

What exactly had he gotten himself into?

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

I'm still around, yay.  
My friend is still in the hospital, but everyday get better. I will continue to update when I can.  
Thank you for all the comments, they always make me feel better.  
I tried to make this chapter longer, and I hope it is as good as the past chapters. I used some more lines from Iron man three, a bit.  
You guys know I don't own any part of the Avengers or the characters, right? 'Cause that would be awesome.  
Have a good day!  
~Bye~

The television played in the background but was drowned out by the mob of people. Tony sat at the bar, straining to hear the announcement while sitting next to Rhodes, and gave a disapproving look. "Iron Patriot, really, why not War machine?"

"It wasn't my choice." Rhodes defended. "They thought 'War machine' was too aggressive and sent the wrong message."

"Alright, fine, I get it but could you at least tell me what is going on with this guy?" Tony was talking about the Mandarin. "You know I could help."

"This isn't superhero business Tony, it's American." Rhodes stood strongly, denying any information to his friend. Tony only rolled his eyes, looking back at the screen. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face when Steve appeared on screen, standing next to 'Iron Patriot'. He was fully dressed in the tight spandex only Captain America could wear and get away with.

"Then why does he get to be there?" Tony looked back at Rhodes and pointed to the screen.  
"Last I checked, he was a super hero. Is it the name? It is isn't it? You jackasses."

Rhodes just shook his head and sighed, wishing Tony would drop it. "He is a symbol for this country, everyone feels better when they see 'Captain America' on screen."

"So he's just a puppet?" Tony frowned.

"That's not what I said."

"Basically, yeah, it is." He hated the way Shield treated the time traveled hero. He was more than just a fucking statement. So much more. The two had been together for nearly a month and Tony was terrified by this feeling growing inside him. It was like with Pepper, but even stronger.

"Since you started dating him, you've been a real pain." Rhodes half joked, but saw a way to change the subject. "Not getting any?"

"Don't change the subject Rhodey, let me help." He wasn't getting laid, but that didn't bother him as much as he thought. For now anyway. He would do just about anything to make Steve happy. He scoffed softly, what a scary thought that was.

When Rhodes just stared at him silently, Tony huffed. "Fine, but you know I am going to find out eventually."

"Look, I know your not over what happened with Loki-"Rhodes began, and Tony felt his heart clench as images of that day forced their way into his mind. Suddenly he felt hot, and what happened to the oxygen? " "Tony? Tony!" Rhodes saw the man fold forward on himself and gasp for air. "Are you-"

"I-I have to go...I have to..." Tony heart sped up and his words jumbled in his head. What the hell was happening? He stumbled off his stool and pushed through the crowd to get to his suit out front.

"Tony?" Bruce's worried voice cut through the static in his mind and a hand landed on his chest, stopping him from moving forward. "Tony, are you alright?"

He wanted to tell the doctor that he was fine, to just move, but the words wouldn't come out. So he shoved him out of the way, he had to get to his suit. Had to. Something was wrong with his reactor, that had to be it. "Tony!" He heard Bruce shout after him as he disappeared inside the machine.

"Jarvis...check my heart...or..is it the brain?" He tried his best to form a complete sentence but his tongue felt heavy and dry.

"No signs of a cardiac abnormality or unusual brain activity." Jarvis reported back. It only confused Tony more.

"Then what happened?"

"I believe you are experiencing a severe anxiety attack." Jarvis said calmly. Tony wanted to laugh at the thought, but the shots of pain going through his chest wouldn't allow it.

"...Me?"

Bruce placed a hand on his armored shoulder. "Hey, Tony, you're scaring me...What is going on?" He didn't answer, couldn't as he gently pushed the man back and flew off to the safety of his home.

* * *

Steve quickly jogged up to Toy's front door, walking in without knocking.

"Good afternoon Steve." Jarvis greeted.

"Hey Jarvis, where is he?" He asked, concern clear. Bruce had called him to tell him about Tony's hasty retreat that morning and he hurried over to check on the genius.

"He has locked himself in his lab with two bottles of whiskey, he asked me not to disturb him."

"Great..." Steve sighed, it was just like Tony to lock himself out of reach when he had a problem. God forbid someone help him.

"Jarvis." Steve crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, because he felt like he had to look somewhere.

"Sir?"

"I am going into that lab." Steve said firmly,ready to fight through the machine if he had to, not that he'd do any real damage to it...him? It still confused Steve, but he knew how important Jarvis was to Anthony and he'd never damage something the man loved.

"Of course sir." Steve was shocked to hear the locks open to the 'basement' doors.

"...Just like that?" Steve asked.

"Mr. Stark has told me to allow you full access sir." Steve was amazed and a little too happy to hear that.

"...Oh, okay then." He said awkwardly, walking into the lab.

He found Tony sitting in his chair, leaning forward with a bottle of brown liquid in one hand. He looked like he'd been tinkering but threw piece to the ground in a fit. Steve walked over and put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"...Hey." He spoke softly, rubbing his thumb softly but firmly against Anthony's collarbone. "Bruce told me what happened, are you okay?" He was pleasantly surprised to feel two arms snake around his waist, the chair rolling closer to Steve until he was standing between Ton'y's legs, which pressed into either side of his thighs. Tony's head resting on his upper stomach/lower chest area. The billionaire squeezed his tightly for a minute then let his arms loosen slightly.

"I had...an anxiety attack." Anthony nearly scoffed out. Steve couldn't stop the smile at the way the man said it, like it was the most offensive thing to happen to him. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Well, when was the last time you slept?"

"...Einstein only slept four hours a year." Tony responded pressing closer to Steve.

"Anthony..." He sighed, trying not to laugh. "You're such a knucklehead. You've lock yourself up in this house since the attack..." Steve felt the man pull him closer at the mention of the alien attack. "...Anyone would be frightened after something like that." He tried to comfort him. "But you can't stay here, drowning in liquor. What about your company? You know Pepper is pretty much running the place right?"

"She does a good job." Tony shrugged.

"But it isn't  **hers**." Steve pointed out. "...Are you afraid to face her?"

"...No." It was a lie, he didn't want to put up with Pepper right now, or the company. He knew Steve didn't buy it though and pushed away from the comforting warmth the man offered to stand up. "What do you want me to say? I just want life to go back to the way it was! When there was just humans and making money, not the realization of life in the universe or unavoidable attacks from god knows fucking where!"

"Anthony." It was amazing how a name Tony hated, calmed him down when coming from the super soldier. "You've proven we can fight 'God knows what', and win." He stepped closer to the man he adored, who crossed his arms, trying to protect himself from feeling so much. "You just keep being the brilliant, billionaire that you are and  **we**  he motioned between the two. "Will figure everything else out, okay?"

Tony stared at the ground for a moment, then nodded. "You forgot my undeniable good looks." He smiled weakly, looking up at the other. Steve gave that smile that Anthony was falling hard for and reached out to rub his bicep.

"I didn't think I had to state the obvious." He said back, pulling away.

"...Wi-will you stay here with me tonight?" He realized how that could be taken the wrong way and corrected himself. "Just be here...I don't want to be...alone right now." It took a lot for him to admit that.

Steve didn't respond at first, and his face was hard for Tony to read. "Everyone is worrying about you, so they are coming over tonight." Steve didn't give him a chance to argue, turning to head toward the stairs. Tony swallowed, figuring he was shut down.

"Okay...good."

Steve turned to face him as he reached the middle of the stairs. There was a slight blush on his face, and he had trouble looking the man in the eyes. "So, **we**  should take take a shower and get ready." He offered nervously.

Tony quickly nodded his head, staring up at the beautiful man as his heart jumped with happiness. "Better...Definitely better." He mumbled, relieved, and quickly followed Steve.

* * *

The water felt warm and relaxing against his skin, steam rising and almost blocking his view of the undressing Steve in-front of him. He watched the Jeans peel off his shapely legs, followed by his socks. He could have laughed at the underwear the other wore, he still couldn't get over it. He  _really_  needed to buy him boxers. Over the month the two had been dating he'd bought him nearly an entirely new wardrobe, which Steve scolded him about. He couldn't help it though, he loved giving everything to him. He would hand him the world if he could. His chest tightened at the thought.

"Anthony?" He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize the other step in with him. He saw goosebumps appear on his arms, he was cold because Tony was currently hogging the water.

Well, that wouldn't do.

Tony turned to press a few buttons on the panel outside the glass doors. Soon water poured from the entire ceiling above their heads, like a gentle rain. Steve grinned in amazement and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, that is just nifty."

"Isn't it?" Tony smiled for a moment as well, stepping closer to Steve. "God, you are so beautiful..." He spoke softly, touching the other's side gently. Steve reached forward, pulling the Tony closer by his hips. He leaned in to kiss his forehead, running his free hand through the dark hair that was slowly being peppered with grey. "I could say the same about you."

Tony held back a huff of disbelief and stood up straighter to kiss Steve on the lips, water making making him close his eyes. He didn't understand why Steve wanted to be with him. Tony was broken and flawed in so many ways. He smiled when the dirty blonde kissed back, their mouths melting together perfectly. He had gotten better at kissing over the last month, mostly because Tony always found time to practice. He may not be able to sleep with the man yet, but he took what he could get.

When they pulled apart for air, Tony kissed down his neck to his chest. "You know, you never told me how a 20 year old became...well, you." He questioned between kisses.

Steve grunted, apparently not expecting to have to use his brain too much during this encounter. "...Things were...different then." Steve unconsciously pushed closer to the man's mouth. "B-by the time you were 16, you were considered old enough to be accountable for your actions. An-an adult." Unlike now, where it seems people were never accountable for anything, and it was always someone else's fault.

Tony nodded slightly, it made sense. Steve was way more mature than any 20 year old in this time period, so much so people automatically assumed he was older. He let his hands roam down Steve's perfectly sculpted abs until his hands hit soft hairs and a hardening member. He still couldn't get over the size, he really was made to be perfect. He was wondering how much Steve would let him get away with when a pair of hands grabbed his.

Busted.

Tony frowned and looked up into those blue eyes, full of concern. "How are you, really?" Steve's voice made him feel as naked as he was, but on the inside? Did that even make sense. He shrugged, dropping his eyes back to his hands that were held just out of reach of what he wanted. He was good a sex, he understood it. Why did Steve always want to talk about it? That was more uncomfortable than any sex act he could think of.

And he could think of a lot.

"I don't...I don't know." He admitted quietly, leaning his head on the other man's chest to hide his face. "And that is just frustrating...Nothing makes sense anymore and everything I knew was blown out of the water" The hands released his wrists to wrap around him , one hand running up the back of his neck to gently rub his scalp, while the other rested on his lower back and pulled their hips together. He smiled when he heard Steve gasp softly when their hips pressed together. Tony rested a hand on each of Steve's hips, pulling him closer and grunting at the friction it gave his hardening-

"Anthony." Steve warned.

"Oh come on, you couldn't expect me to have you naked in a shower, and  **not**  try something." He peeked up at him playfully, water making pieces of his bangs fall into his face. Steve couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he brushed the strands out of the way, or the reddening of his ears. It did feel really good, his skin felt alive each time those hips grind against him, and it seem to comfort Tony greatly.

"Maybe...Maybe just a little more wouldn't hurt?" He gave in, anything that would cheer up the stressed hero.

"...Just like that, huh?" Tony whispered out. He knew Steve was nervous, he was new to all of this, but he would gladly let it happen just because Tony wanted it. He didn't deserve to be spoiled like that, and the whole thought was scary. He frowned, everything was just fucking scary nowadays.

Tony looked up at the blond, their eyes meeting, Steve tilted his head slightly. He was confused why Anthony hadn't jumped at the opportunity given obviously, but Tony just stared. He watched water slide down a strong jaw before looking back into those kind, blue eyes. Steve had no idea how wonderful he was, or how much the shorter man loved him.

"Is something wrong?" Steve questioned when Tony's eyes grew wide. It was true, he really loved this man. Like love, loved. The real deal, all of it. That had to be it. Oh god, this definitely wasn't helping his anxiety problem. "Anthony?" Steve's eyes became more concerned, and he cupped the others face. Tony shook his head, smiling, but it faltered and he felt his eyes starting to burn, grabbing Steve's wrist to pull his hand away; he then wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and buried his head into that lovely neck.

"...Just for a little while." He said, trying to hide the rise in his voice and hoping the water would be enough to wash away any evidence of his tears. He didn't know how Steve found out, probably the soft shaking of his shoulders, but he knew the man knew by the way he hugged him tightly and comforted him as the water poured down on them.

* * *

"He seems fine to me..." Hawk-eye said, flicking channels on Tony's giant TV while snacking on the chips and dip sitting on the table. Bruce nodded from the bar stool. "You do look a lot better, Tony." He threw in.

"I'm glad I pass approval, now go  **away**." He frowned. The two had arrived earlier than the rest and interrupted the two from their shower. He had to make a note to whine like a helpless baby _after_  sex, not before. It really cut into his timing...

Steve walked down the stairs, coming from Tony's bedroom no doubt, drying his hair. "Be nice Anthony."

"Niceness comes after I do." He shot back, which caused the super soldier to stumble over himself and hide his face. He sighed out of embarrassment as their friends tried to hide their grins.

His life was heading in a new and unknown direction and it was all because of the man in front of him. This scared the shit out of him, but excited him just a bit more. He also had to sort his feelings out so he could tell the blond. 

Yep. Everything was definitely terrifying. A million 'what ifs' floated around in his brain. 'What if he doesn't love me back?', What if Steve decides to leave?', 'What if he fucks everything up by being himself?'. Tony straightened, forcing the thoughts out of his mind, now was not the time.

"Fiiine." He sighed out, playing the part. "But I get to pick the movie."


	9. Author's note

I fixed how everyone is in California finally, I also added a part or two.

If you don't want to read it again, I understand. So you can just read below to be caught up:

Steve was brought to California by Shield to investigate the terrorists attacks, but he thought he could get some help getting settled in his new surroundings with the help of Tony Stark; it is his roaming grounds after-all. Tony, after being a jerk and throwing Steve out before he could ask, agrees to help him during their lunch 'date'.

So now, that is the plan so far. I also put in that Anthony actually realized his feelings for Steve, during their shower scene, but didn't voice it.

 

There, that should catch everyone right up. I will be updating soon, my laptop cord caught on fire a few days ago, it was scary but didn't do any damage to my computer. However, my nearly finished chapter is -on- that laptop...So, until the new one gets in, I can't really update because it is completely dead.

Good news though, it should be here between November 5th to November 10th. Not too long. Alright guys, thanks for all the reviews, Favorites, and follows...I really appreciate it.

Oh, if you think of any old time phrases you want to see me use for Steve, let me know. I've looked up a few, but I am always in need of more. That goes for anything else you'd like to see happen, I might be able to fit it in. If you guys haven't noticed, I am following the 'Iron Man 3' story line a bit(Mostly. A lot.).

See you soon.

~Bye~


	10. Chapter 10

Tada, I finished this chapter pretty quick.

I got my computer cord. -Happy-

You guys wanted a longer chapter, I think I delivered.

I actually like this chapter, which worries me, I never like my chapters.

Let me know what you think, I gotta go work on the other stories now.

Again, more IronMan 3 lines. I don't own anything from them.

~Enjoy~

The sun was just beginning to rise, the darkness being chased back into the corners of the bedroom. It was silent in Anthony's house, and slightly chilly. Steve pulled the covers a little closer, a smile on his face. He had woken up about 30 minutes ago and propped his head up on his hand to watch the dark haired man next to him sleep. Back when in his day, sleeping in bed with someone you were only dating was frowned upon; it still happened, naturally, but not with people he knew. Steve was pretty sure his mother was turning in her grave at the thought that he was half dressed and cuddled up with a person, and this person was another male. Even knowing that, he still smiled down at the man, brushing his fingers over his jaw softly. Tony made a noise, and shifted closer to Steve. He didn't get to see Anthony like this often enough, the billionaire was completely relaxed; that was another reason he didn't mind breaking the rules on how he was brought up to date. Closeness like this seemed to comfort Anthony more than his words could, and the man really needed some comfort. Tony was exhausted from fighting off his anxieties, it was beginning to show on his face and body. Even with the wear and tear, he still looked so handsome.

"Are you sure you're going to be 40?" Steve mumbled to himself while reaching over again to brush back a few stray hairs from the man's face. He let his hand slide down his cheek to his neck and over his collarbone. The covers slipped down a little more and Tony's reactor shone through his black tank top. Steve looked at it, curiousity taking over. He hadn't really asked much about the device, but he knew it was put in his chest to keep Tony alive. He only got to see it clearly in the shower they shared a couple days ago, but Steve didn't get to really look; he was more focused on comforting the other. The blond tapped it gently before slowly pulling Anthony's shirt up.

"Gosh, it looks painful..." He spoke quietly to himself, pressing lightly against the scarred parts around the object. Steve eventually found his hands rubbing slowly over the rest of Anthony's chest. His skin felt too good, he just couldn't help it. When his knuckles brushed a slightly perked nipple he swallowed hard. He pressed his thumb against the flesh, his other hand sliding down to a pair of hips and pulling the shorter man closer. Steve felt his body temperature rising as the nipple did. He felt tingly and his cock jumped, coming to life. What in the world was happening to him? Sure, he had been turned on before, but never as often as when Anthony was near him. Without giving it much thought, Steve leaned forward to cover Tony's chest with light kiss.

Steve was only slightly surprised, though he shouldn't have been at all, when Anthony's hands wrapped around his head and neck. The older man pulled his face up until their lips met. The kiss was chaste but sweet as Tony rolled on top of the super soldier.

"Steve, you're really testing my ability not to steal that virtue of yours." Anthony said with a slight yawn. To wake up to one of the sexiest men he ever met, rubbing and kissing his body was definitely an 'okay' for him, but he knew that it was mostly Steve's curiosity and he didn't want to do anything to frighten him. Curiosity was good. He grinded his hips against the other's and felt hardening flesh. Tony groaned, continuing to move his hips slowly.

"I just wanted to, ah, l-look at your chest." Steve's voice hitched when he tried to speak. Tony just scoffed, pressing his mouth against the man's once more. This kiss was deeper, Tony's hips still moving agonizingly slow but steady. There was a hint of morning breath when Anthony's tongue entered him, but Steve didn't mind at all. He was more focused on their groins and Anthony himself; the genius had pushed himself up and straddled Steve's waist.

"My chest, huh?" Tony said against his lips, pulling back long enough to pull off the thin top. "Well, look all you want." He grinned, leaning forward to lock lips with Steve again. He pressed his hips down, making his ass grind into the other's hard body. Tony nearly snarled when his phone went off, who the hell called him this early? He was determined to ignore it, but the ring was enough to knock Steve out of his lust filled thoughts, and back to reality.

"You should answer that, it could be import-" Steve was silenced by a kiss, a hand dipping into his pants while the other pulled at blonde hair. Steve groaned when his mouth was invaded, the phone almost forgotten about as he gripped at Anthony's hip and upper thigh. He pushed his lower body into the Tony's hand and whined at how good it felt. That was until the phone went off for a second time. This time Steve smiled into their kiss, before pushing the other away. "I thought you said you wouldn't try anything if I stayed the night."

"And I didn't..." Tony shot back. "But it isn't night anymore, so that contract has been fulfuilled." He leaned forward to catch Steve's mouth again, but was stopped by the still smiling soldier. He pecked Tony's pouting lips one more time then tilted his head toward the phone.

" **Fine**." Anthony climbed off the hero and crawled over to the cursed device.

"This is Anth- **Tony** -" He glared at the blond, who was heading towards the stairs. He had been using his full name so often that it seemed to be contagious. "...Stark, the man who can't catch a break, what the hell do you want?"

"Hey, Tony! Good to hear from you!" Happy's voice lessened his frustration a few notches, his body slowly calming down. "Where have you been?"

"Working on things, buddy. Hey, I tried calling Pepper's office and she didn't answer. Is she with you?" He had left a few messages on her personal cell too, but hadn't heard a thing.

"Not exactly. She's in a meeting. By the way, what the hell are you thinking, ignoring her like this?" Happy definitely didn't sound too happy, disappointment clear in his words.

"Look, Happy, I've been busy..."

"Don't give me that crap. You've been hiding from your problems again." He was tired of watching Tony destroy himself. " Look, I've stood on the side before but not this time. Pepper deserves better-"

"Hey, she broke it off with me, remember?" Tony defended, standing to pace.

"Oh, like you didn't help that out." Happy scoffed.

"What?"

"I know you. I've seen you go down this road a dozen times before, Tony. You find a girl or guy, you like them, you start going out...then when it gets serious, you shut down."

Tony didn't respond, his eyes searching for Steve. His heart clenched in fear. Is that really what happens? I mean sure, he can admit he gets freaked out when the seriousness settles in but does he actually sabotage himself that often?

"Look..." Happy continued when he didn't get a response. "I've stood on the side before but not this time. You've already lost Pepper in one way, are you trying to lose her as a friend too?"

"No...That's why I am coming in today." Tony finally spoke.

"Today?" Happy sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I've already thought of what I am going to talk to Pepper about." He confirmed, fighting the urge to change his mind.

"Well...good." Happy sounded more relaxed. "Maybe we can catch up over some coffee, tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, hey Happy?"

"Yeah?"

He wasn't sure how to ask this, but he needed the opinion of someone who did actually know him longer than a year. "Do you..." He sighed, he really needed to learn how to talk like a big boy when his emotions came into play. "How would I change...? I mean, I love my flamboyant ways and all, who wouldn't, but..." He walked out to where he could see Steve below, staring out the giant windows into the ocean. He was still only wearing a pair of white sleeping pants, and the look of childlike awe on his face as he stared out into the sea, made Tony's heart melt.

"Tony?" Happy said, reminding him he was still on the phone.

"I have someone I really care about, and I don't know what to do...How do I change, be...better?" He lowered his voice, trying not to get Steve's attention.

Happy let out a laugh of disbelief. "So that guy I heard about is real, huh? I can't believe it finally happened. You finally fell in love. And quick." Tony huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt so uncomfortable.

"Are you going to help me or waste my time stating the obvious?"

Happy laughed again, but quickly recovered. "I don't believe that you can't see it Tony. You. Mister Genius." When Tony didn't reply, Happy grinned into the phone and continued. "Just by asking those questions, you're already changing."

Tony frowned, looking at the phone is distaste before putting it back up to his ear. "You are completely useless to me, what does that even mean?" When all he got was another round of laughter he nearly growled. He wasn't used to not understanding. "You can forget that coffee." He grumbled, about to hang up.

"Wait, Tony!" Happy's voice stopped him. "You're doing the right thing. Coming here, and by reaching out. I like this new you already."

"...Yeah" Tony replied hesitantly, still lost on how he had changed, before hanging up. He let out a tired sigh. His eyes lit up as he looked over at Steve once more. God, what was he getting himself into? He shouldn't have let it go this far, why would he leave his comfort-zone? Love was never kind to him in the end, so why would he let it grab a hold so quickly. Even though he thought these things, he couldn't take his eyes off the man below him.

* * *

 

The water was beautiful from here, Steve stood at one of the many windows of Anthony's home for a least the last 45 minutes. The sky was clear blue, and the water below was crashing gently against the rocks. He smiled when a pair of arms looped around him, a chest pressing against his spine.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked over Steve's shoulder, before resting his chin on said shoulder. Steve turned his head slightly toward the man, smile still in place.

"Admiring your view, it's berries." For the month the two have been dating, Steve never really stopped to look. Anthony let out a snort, still amused by Steve's vocabulary, but understood how hard he was trying. It never really bothered him, how Steve spoke, Tony actually found it pretty cute but he was going to guess not a lot of people would get many of the old time phrases. He leaned forward and made Steve laugh because he also had to lean with him, so Tony could get a better look at the ocean.

"It looks like a perfect day to play in the water." He sighed, leaning back to let Steve straighten up. The dark haired man gently kissed the other's neck and smiled when the blond's pulse quicken before pulling away to head to the coffee table, where he laid his phone. "Unfortunately,  _Captain America_ told me that I have to go to work today." He grumbled out, but with no real bite, and checked his e-mails. Pepper had finally responded, the reply sounded like she was relieved by his return; seems Tony would have to apologize for making her shoulder so much these last so many months. His chest tightened at that, he wasn't sure he was ready to face her but he couldn't hide forever; he was pretty sure Steve wouldn't let him. He'd also gotten Happy's hopes up. Tony buttoned his suit, which he hadn't worn in quite a while, and grinned when another pair of hands took over. Steve did know a thing or two about suits after-all, it was the clothing choice for most men in his day.

"I was wondering why you were all dolled up, I'm glad you decided to go." Steve's eyes shone with pride that Anthony made the right choice. "You look great."

"Yes well, wait until Pepper gets ahold of me...I'm sure the board wants a few swings as well..." Tony said, a frown slipping onto his face before he could stop it. Steve's hooked a finger under Tony's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"You got this, I know you do." He said with confidence.

"Oh?" Anthony leaned closer to him. "Is it because I am Tony Stark? I will miraculously solve every problem, because that's what I do?" He attempted a smile. "Will I be glorious in every way, because I am born to be above the rest?"

"No...because your Anthon-heh... **Tony Stark** , a proven genius with a good heart, no matter what you try to tell others, and...I believe in you." He whispered the last part, pulling Anthony closer to him and resting his forehead against the other's. "You're going to be fine, and if you get to a point you can't handle anymore that's okay too." He was talking about Tony's anxiety he has been having lately, since the episode with Rhodes, he has really seen it as an embarrassing black stain on his life. "There is nothing wrong with needing help sweetheart, and I would love to be the one to give that to you at least." Tony had been helping him adjust to his new life, offering him his time and patience. Yet, he didn't have much to give back. Anthony's hands raised, grasping each side of the taller man's head; his fingers rubbing through the unbrushed hair gently before his gripped tightened, causing their connecting foreheads to press together firmly. Tony's eyes were closed tight, a frown still on his face. "Tony?" Steve questioned, reaching to hold onto his waist.

"You...You do so much more than you could imagine." The shorter man forced out, fighting back his instinct to flee. The words Steve said went straight to his heart, and made his body tingle in way not even really good sex did. This feeling made him want to burst into tears, but laugh like an idiot at the same time. To be seen as more than just Iron-man...more than just a meal ticket or good time. He couldn't describe it this feeling. "Just...trust me." His voice wavered. "You do much more. Are you sure your only twenty?"

Steve watched the other's face for a moment, then smiled. He wrapped his arms around him loosely. "Yeah, pretty sure." He whispered, closing his eyes too and enjoying the closeness. After a long moment, Tony was the first to speak.

"Y'know...Anthony...isn't so bad, I could think of worst things to be called." He'd bet they sound just as sweet if Steve said them though. The super soldier only smiled wider, nodding his head the best he could with their positions.

* * *

 

Tony stepped off the elevator with Happy in toe.

"300% rise in complaints since I made you head of security, really?" He looked at his former body guard with disbelief. "Are you using chinese torture methods?"

"No, just keeping everyone on their toes, like it should be, how else am I going to keep Pepper safe in this death trap? All the life threatening e-mails you get... **That**  is what is ridiculous here." Tony shook his head at Happy.

"I still don't understand why you quit being my bodyguard."

"Oh please...Iron-man's body guard?" Happy scoffed. "I was a laughing stock."

"A laughing stock with great benefits."

"Yeah, whatever..." Happy stopped outside Tony's office. "I hope you have something really great planned for Pepper, pretty sure she is waiting in there to hang your head on the trophy mantle."

"Thanks for that." Tony said with no enthusiasm. "Saving my ass is what I am good at right?"

"Yeah, from people who don't know you at all." Happy patted his back before sitting down in a nearby chair. "Good luck."

Tony took a deep breath and quickly walked into his office. His eyes immediately landed on Pepper, who turned to see who had entered.

"Oh, look who came for a visit." Pepper stood by Tony's desk, files in hand and a smile on her face. It was fake and she wasn't even trying to hide that. "I was just about to have the name changed from 'Stark' to 'Potts' Industries. Good thing you decided to show your face."

"Are you upset with me Pepper?" Tony sat his briefcase down on the corner of the desk while he played dumb. "I was only gone for about a month, geez, how hard is it for one educated assistant to run a multi-billion dollar company on her own?" Tony plopped down in his chair with a sigh, he'd actually missed this office. "I mean, you make it sound like I was a complete jerk and don't deserve such a wonderful person like you in my life." Pepper let her fake smile fall as Tony continued. "It isn't like I owe you so much and should give you a whole month of December off, with pay. Really Pepper, why do you make me sound like a horrible person? I feel I should tell you how grateful I am and beg for your forgiveness..." He looked up at her from his seat and winked, just in-case she didn't catch on by his tone that he did infact believe all of the above to be true. "It isn't like I'd be lost without you." Pepper walked closer and slapped his arm with the files.

"I accept your apology, ass." She said, but smiled genuinely. "And I do expect that month off."

Tony chuckled, already mending their strained bond. That was what he cherished most about this woman, what drew him to her. She was strong, intelligent, and kind...

"I'm sorry." Pepper tilted her head in confusion, she assumed that Tony's apologizing was over but she thought wrong as he became serious. "When we were together-"

"Tony, don't worry about it okay?" Pepper tried to stop him, just wanting to forget about bad memories and focus on the fact that he had emerged from under his rock.

"Just...hear me out, I really need you to understand." the look of pleading on his face is what made her sigh and nod. "...When we were together..." Tony started again. "I was really happy, you are such a good person and so beautiful...but..." He stood up, so he could look her at her better. "I didn't open up to you, I always thought that...emotions were not...for me to feel. Not ones like that." Pepper swallowed, letting her eyes fall to the floor for a moment to regain her composure before looking back up at the man she'd loved so much at one point. "So...I kept you close with my body, but distant with everything else. I didn't want to destroy us by pushing my feelings onto you. I know now that...that was exactly what started your insecurities of me." Tony had practiced what he was going to say to her for the last few days, but it still didn't sound like enough. "In the end, I sabotaged what we had because I couldn't let you completely into my heart because of my own cowardice; and for that, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Pepper quickly wiped her eyes, stopping the tears before any could fall. "I loved you, you know that right? I wanted to be with you forever, but you couldn't even say if I was important to you." Pepper paused, her voice trembling.

"Of course you were important...I loved everything about you." Tony admitted. Did he really never tell her?

"How was I supposed to know that? You would leave me for months at a time, then come back just to hide in your lab..." Pepper sniffled, sitting the files on the desk. "I didn't want to hurt you Tony and I didn't want to leave, but you let me go so easily..." Tony's heart ached, he really was a thoughtless fool, look how much pain he'd been causing her and he didn't even see it. "It took me a while to realize that, I wasn't supposed to be the one. Your one. Let's face it TOny, what we had died long before our break up."

Tony grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. He felt so out of his element with this, but he had to do it. He couldn't lose Pepper completely, she was still important to him. "Can we still be friends, like we were in the beginning? I can't imagine you not in my life."

The blonde smiled up at him, her eyes glassy. "And I can't imagine a life without the infamous Tony Stark, causing explosions and life threatening excitement. No matter how much of a lazy jerk he is." He smiled at that as well and pulled her into a hug. Pepper seemed surprised for a moment, but hugged back. "What has gotten into you?" She laughed, rubbing her eyes as she pulled away. "You seem...different."

"Happy said that too...I am going to blame all that on another certain blond that decided to also flip my views on life upside down." Tony shrugged.

"I heard you had someone..." Pepper sighed, but shook her head and smiled bright. "Do you love him?"

"...Yeah, I-I think-Yes. I do." Tony fidgeted, still uncomfortable with admitting that outloud. It was always seen as a weakness to him, but it felt even worse to deny these feelings.

"Well, I hope you tell him that." Pepper could tell by his body language and lack of response that he hadn't. "If you don't tell him Tony, you know what is going to happen." That made his chest ache. She was hinting that it would end the same way with Steve that it did with her, and that was just unacceptable. "Well...I think we've drained enough emotional energy for one day..." She switched the subject, which he was grateful for. "The board members have a few colorful words for you."

"I bet they do." Tony couldn't help but grin, finally business. Something he was good at.

"Also...You have a meeting this afternoon."

"Who?"

"Aldrich Killian." She said with a bit a tone and picked up one of the files to hand to him.

"That name sounds familiar." Tony opened the folder, scanning the content inside.

"It should, I used to work with him and I am sure you-"

"Advanced Idea Mechanics...AIM." The memories came flooding back of a poorly dressed man that he treated in the 'Tony Stark' way. "Oh good, more people that hate my guts. What does he want?"

"That is what meetings are for Tony." She patted his shoulder. "Are you getting rusty on me?" He just gave her a playful glare and went back to reading the file.

"Well, let's get this day started." He was feeling good, extremely good. Apparently facing his worries was easier than hiding from them, who knew? Everyone who wasn't emotionally screwed up. That didn't include Tony.

* * *

 

Steve patiently waited for Anthony where the front desk secretary told him to. It was nearly noon and he was hoping to surprise the man with a lunch date. He was actually nervous, he wanted to ask Anthony to 'Go steady' with him tonight at dinner. I mean, basically they already were, but it just hadn't been announced properly. He looked up when someone sat next to him, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Happy?" Steve smiled toward the guard. He had only met him a few times, but he was pretty good at remembering faces.

"Do I know you?" The guard was confused, he had come down here to wait for Tony and Pepper. The two had a meeting in the room at the end of the hall with a suspicious looking guy. Steve could have slapped himself. He did meet this man before, but as Captain America...not Steve Rogers.

"Uh, N-no, but Anthony has mentioned you a lot." He blurted out quickly with a convincing smile, lying was not his strong point, but was a necessary evil in his line of work.

"Anthony...You mean Tony, right? Hey!" Happy turned to face him. "You must be the guy he's been seeing, right?" When Steve nodded his smile widened and he held his hand out. "Nice to Meet you, but I am afraid I never caught your name?"

Steve shook his hand. "Steve Rogers."

"Well Steve, thanks for convincing Tony to get his shit together. I know you had to have something to do with it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Tony is a genius, sure but when it comes to serious connections and emotional responses..." Happy shrugged. "He just never really took the time to learn, he needs someone there to remind him of what's really important." Steve smiled at that, understanding, Happy really knew Anthony.

"You sound like a really good friend to him."

"Someone has to be." Happy laughed out. "You met him, you understand." Steve just chuckled.

"Oh, are you two also waiting for the attention of Mr. Stark?" Both the men turned to see a well dressed blond standing at the entrance of the meeting room. "I was getting bored in here, and I heard laughing." He smiled kindly, walking toward the two. Happy only stared, at the man. Something about him was off, and he didn't like it. Steve, being the gentleman that he is, stood and shook the approaching man's hand.

"Hello sir, are you one of Anthony's business partners?" He asked innocently.

"Hoping to be..." The man shook the offered hand and examined the handsome, blue eyed man in front of him. "Aldrich Killian, and you are...?"

"Steve Rogers. I'm sure Anthony will be down shortly..." He said looking back at the elevator, to check since Tony had the tendency to appear at the mention of his name.

"Anthony..." Killian repeated slowly, eyeing the attractive man once more. "I take it you are more than a business partner to Mr. Stark?" Steve couldn't answer, because Happy stood and interrupted.

"I don't see why that is important sir, maybe you should wait in the meeting room as instructed." He crossed his arms and glared at the man, who turned his attention to him with a growing smile.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to cross a line, I am just a curious person." He looked back at Steve. "I am also extremely nervous about my meeting...Say...would you be willing to do me a favor?"

Steve pointed to himself. "Me? Business isn't really my strong point sir..." Killian looped an arm around his waist and gently guided him to the meeting room. He shook his head. "Please, call me Aldrich, and I just want you to listen to my proposal. Since you seem to be a good friend to Mr. Stark, maybe you can tell me what you think?"

"I don't thin-" Happy started, but Steve was already answering.

"Well, sure, if it helps." He said innocently, following the man into the room.

"You are too kind." He smiled once again, closing the meeting room door and blocking Happy from hearing what was going on.

"Oh, not good." He mumbled. "Where are you Tony?"

"You see, I the founder of an organization known as Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM for short." Steve sat in one of the seats as Killian continued. He takes three orbs from his pocket and throws them on the table. Steve's eyes widen in amazement as a hologram appears a few feet above the table.

"Thank you gentlemen, it was a pleasure as always." Tony roughly pressed the close button on the elevator. Pepper tried not to smile from behind him. "I will take all of your complaints seriously..." He quickly said as the elevator doors finally shut completely. ...and then we can have another meeting about our feelings and sing songs about love and joy." He grumbled into the doors.

"You are going to get fired one day." Pepper sighed.

"Please." He said in a 'don't make me laugh, manner. "Without my mind, there is no business. That's why I get the big sign and packed bank account. Basically, no me means no money for anyone." This company was Tony's, only a Stark could do what he has done. He knew exactly what his worth was in this world, the doubts he had in his personal life definitely didn't transfer into this. Pepper shook her head.

"There isn't enough room in here for that ego of yours, could you pull it back in?"

"I've missed you Miss Potts." Tony chuckled as the elevator doors opened.

"And I you, Mr. Stark." The two stepped off and ran into Happy, nearly literally.

"Where's the fire?" Tony joked.

"There you are, quick, someone is putting the moves on your boyfriend with a giant brain." Happy pointed toward the end of the hallway. Sure enough Tony could see an awe struck Steve standing next to an impressive hologram, and an attractive man in a suit. He frowned.

"That's Killian?" He didn't look anything like Tony remembered.

"Wow..." Pepper was shocked. "He looks so...wow."

"Right? Wasn't he more homeless looking?" Tony grumbled, not liking watching the man pull Steve to stand on the table in the middle of the brain.

"I was talking about your boyfriend." Pepper clarified with a smile. "Dipping into the cradle, aren't you?" "Technically, not boyfriend...just dating. Tony didn't have time for a witty reply because the sight of Steve holding hands with a man that wasn't him made his stomach churn and his blood heat up.

Yep, okay, enough of that." He said, quickly walking to the glass doors.

"This, as you are probably aware, is the human mind. This one is actually mine." Killian grinned when Steve looked at him with then around the hologram he stood inside of. " Now, AIM has been working for years on bio-tech research, but only recently have we managed to work out a chemical formula for our genetic engineering program."

"Uh...Genetic engineering program?" Steve was out of his element the moment the hologram appeared.

"Well, the crux of it is that we've been working on a chemical that once introduced into the brain, can recode its DNA in a way that is both safe and beneficial." Killian explained patiently to the man. Steve still looked confused, and looked around the brain.

"He means to say that he can completely alter the genetic code of the brain." Tony's voice caught the two off guard, he stood in the entrance of the door and looked up at the two on the table.

Killian regained his composure quickly. "Essentially, yes. Extremis..." He motioned to Tony. "...the project I am hoping Mr. Stark here would be interested in, allows us to modify the base genetic code in the brain cells. You know how when you get a cut, it heals, right?"

"Yeah." Steve spoke, watching Anthony walk in and sat in the chair closest to the two.

"That's because the brain keeps a sort-of blueprint for your genes, so that your body knows exactly what to replace and how to replace it when you're injured. Extremis hacks into and changes that blueprint, so that the brain forces the body to recreate itself."

To Steve that sounded really similar to the serum running through his body. Too similar for his comfort, and a lot stronger. " That sounds really dangerous..." He knew what trouble this serum caused in his time, how many people fought over it to gain power. How many died.

"That is what Extremis prevents. Many people on the team thought it was an impossible goal. But as recent events have shown us, many things that we initially thought impossible have become much closer to reality than we could have possibly expected."

"It sounds incredible. I mean, the applications are too many to count." Pepper jumped in, walking through the doors. Happy chose to wait outside, but kept a close eye on the four.

"I know!" Killian was excited, looking at Pepper with recognition. "Regenerating lost limbs, forcing the body to adapt to harsh environmental conditions... the team is very excited about the possibilities."

"However, that's exactly what has me concerned." Tony said from his seat, messing with a pen he'd pulled out of his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, stepping down from the table. He turned back to Steve and held a hand out for him, another flirty smile on his face.

"To me, it sounds like a way to make enhanced soldiers..." Steve spoke, taking the offered hand. Tony was next to him as he stepped down, separating the two people.

"Exactly Steve...Private armies would be dying to get their hands on it." Tony looked at Killian, business smile in place. "As you are probably aware, Stark industries no longer creates weapons."

Killian noticed how quickly Stark prevented him from touching the tall blond, he also let a smile grow on his face. It didn't hold the nice feeling as before. "Except for nearly indestructible power armor..." Tony gives a scowl at that and Killian raises his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Unfortunately, it's going to be a 'no' from me." Tony said. Pepper jumped in.

"As much as we'd like to help, Aldrich., sorry." She was trying to keep the politeness going.

Killian sighs. "Well, I can say I tried, thanks for at least meeting with me this time Stark." THere was a hint of bitterness laced in his words, but it was well hidden with another kind smile. "Pepper, it was good to see you again."

"You too, I'll walk you out." He stepped toward her and grabbed her hand to kiss it. "It was nice meeting you too Steve, you are a very helpful young man."

"Have a good day sir...I mean, Aldrich." Tony watched the man turn to leave with Pepper, Happy following them to the exit.

"What are you doing here Steve?" Tony asked, turning to face the man who felt like he was being interrogated right off the bat.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to have lunch with me." He defended. "I wanted to see how your day was going."

"Didn't I eat with you already?" Tony continued, feeling irritated for no good reason; and that only made him more irritated.

"Yeeeah..." Steve laughed a little. "THat was called breakfast...I don't know if you are aware, but normally people eat three times a day at least. And the all have names."

Tony huffed at his sass. "You're going to make me fat with all this food, you willing to handle that?"

Steve stepped closer. "I think it would do you some good." He pulled the man into a light hug. "Besides, a little meat on your bones sounds pretty sexy. What's wrong, you sound mad at me?"

"I'm not..." Tony relaxed into the hug, putting his arms around those strong shoulders. "Alright, maybe I don't like seeing you climb into someone else's brain."

"Wasn't that neat!" He spoke out of excitement, but closed his mouth quickly when Tony glared up at him. It was easy to tell that he was jealous, and Steve found it adorable. "I mean, It was okay."

"Uh-huh, just so you know...I could do that too. Even better actually."

"I have no doubt." Steve nodded, grinning at him. Tony huffed again, staying mad at his face was harder than expected.

"So, let's go eat."

"Yeah." Steve followed him out. "Hey, that guy isn't going ot be a problem?" He questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

"Nothing I can't handle, but try not to follow people...this world isn't the same as-"

"Anthony, I know I can come off as over trusting-"

"You are over-trusting" Tony corrected.

" **But**...give me a little credit." Steve said, stepping off the elevator when the doors opened. He recognized Happy's weary looks at the man, he could sense it as well. Something just didn't sit right. "I may not be a brainy guy like you, but reading people is something I pride myself on." Tony didn't respond right away. The soldier had a point, sometimes he forgot who he was talking to. This was a man specifically trained by the highest levels of government in hand to hand combat. He may not be able to figure out a remote, but he could take down an army of men with nothing more than a shield and his fists.

"...I guess I want to keep you safe so badly that I block out exactly who you are." Tony smiled apologetically.

The two walked out toward Tony's car. "That's fine, I like the protective you." Steve admitted.

"Oh, do you now?" Tony looped his arm through his and pulled until he turned to face him. The kiss was quick, but sweet. "Then do me a favor, don't go exploring anyone's brain but mine."

Steve laughed. "I'll do my best?"

"Good boy, now let's get going, I have another meeting in a few hours." Tony continued, walking to the car. Killian weighed heavy on his mind, what he was talking about could start wars.

"Oh, hey, Shield stopped giving me paychecks." Tony was about to go on a rant about viruses and deactivations when Steve pulled out a card. "Fury said I could have this."

"Oh, oh yes." The look of pure devious amusement on Tony's face worried Steve for a second. "This, my dear..." He snatched the card to look closely at it. "Is a credit card, unlimited."

"Is that...good?"

"It means Shield is going to pay our lunch today, and pay my electric bill this month." Tony nearly snickered.

"Isn't that misusing? Anthony?" He quickly followed the man, amusement mixed with worry in his voice. "Anthony?" He laughed out, trying to catch up to the man. He had a feeling he was going to owe Fury an apology by tomorrow.

* * *

 

Happy ran, his heart pounding with fear. He stumbled into the courtyard with all the other people. "Everyone move! Get out, there is a bomb!" As the people started to scream and run in panic, Happy felt a presence behind him.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hogan..." Killian's words were the last thing he heard before his body was flung in the explosion.

When he found his focus, he watched in horror as a mangled body regenerated. Killian quickly walked away, as if nothing had happened.

In his last moments of consciousness, as he lay mangled and bleeding, he thought of Tony. He could stop this, he had to know. With what was left of his strength he pointed, knowing if anyone would understand, it was Tony Stark. If this was to be his last acts on this Earth, then it was going to be something to help stop that bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

I stretched out the timeline a little bit(Been messing with it for a minute). Just a little bit.

Next chapter has less feels(A little less) and more action bits! ^.^

Enjoy

* * *

"How is he doing?" Pepper asked Steve, walking into the billionaire's home. Steve shook his head, letting out a sigh, as his hands raised toward the lab entrance.

"I can't even get him to come out of his hide out..." It had been one week since the bombing. One week since Anthony got the worst call of his life. The two had been enjoying their night out, Anthony had accepted Steve's proposal to going steady with a laugh and a kiss. He said Steve was being 'Way too adorable'. Apparently, asking to go steady wasn't really a thing anymore...

_The two had decided to go out that night to celebrate, after Tony got off work. They were even dressed in nice clothes. Anthony wore a dark, button up shirt with a black jacket; his dress pants matched perfectly, along with his shoes. Steve chose a blue button up, wearing his leather jacket Anthony got him, and a pair of dark blue dress pants and brown dress shoes. Steve was afraid to ask how much this had cost, but insisted he pay for it this time. The look on Anthony's face said he passed approval, and that the two needed to get out of the house before the genius got him into bed._

" _So...'going steady'" Tony huffed, clearly still amused by it. "What does that mean exactly? 'Cause I was pretty sure we were doing that."_

" _Pretty much, yeah, but I wanted to make it official...Y'know?" Steve answered, holding the door open as they reached the restaurant. "He motioned for Tony to go in and got a grin from the other as he did. Once the two were seated at their table, Tony continued._

" _At what part, in that dating book of yours, do we get to have sex?" Steve nearly spilt his water that he'd picked up to take a sip of._

" _Uh...well...I haven't really..." He coughed, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "When do you think is a good time for...that?" He dodged._

" _About a month ago." Tony responded quickly, skimming the menu as of the two were talking about a sports game._

" _We started dating a month ago..." Steve said, picking up his menu as well. When Tony just gave him a look over his menu, Steve tried not to blush. He forgot for a second that Anthony was known for his playboy ways._

" _Oh..." Steve bit his lip. In his time, where he was from, sex didn't happen until after marriage. So he never really gave it much thought, he wasn't exactly a ladies man growing up. He was pretty much the anything but a ladies man... Tony could sense the other was struggling and put his menu down. He reached over and grabbed a large, beautiful hand. The motion caused Steve to drop his menu as well. He sat his elbow on the table, thumb running over long fingers as Anthony grinned._

" _I'm not trying to rush you or anything, I was just curious." He kissed a knuckle lovingly before resting his chin on that wonderful hand. "It's a big deal for you, I understand. I might be a little pushy at times, but that is only when a certain someone starts feeling me up in my sleep." That made Steve's face redden and he laughed._

" _I just wanted to see your chest!" He defended with a smile, gripping Anthony's hand tighter. His words had meant a lot to him, that he was willing to wait. Anthony was willing to go at his pace, which was the exact opposite nearly of Steve's views. It made his insides warm up. Tony pulled away when the waiter showed up and Steve continued to smile into his menu. After the two ordered and ate, having small talk and laughing about stories of their past, like the time Tony tried to get Bruce to turn into the big guy, it was time for them to leave. This time Anthony was the one to hold the door open, his hand sliding behind Steve as he walked out, and against his lower back. It was just a small gesture, but it made Steve's heart speed up. Tony had parked about a block down the road, so the two walked in a comfortable silence for a bit._

" _Anthony?" Steve finally got the courage up to say what was on his mind, after a quick and frantic argument with himself._

" _Steven." Tony answered, with a playful smile._

" _Maybe...I was thinking...It's just a thought, and it is sudden...So if you think it is a bad idea, I'll understand..." Steve stumbled over his words as they reached the expensive sports car._

" _Well, if it's gotten you this flustered, I really have to hear this idea." Tony tried not to laugh, unlocking his car and opening the passenger side for Steve, he was just too cute sometimes._

" _I was thinking...I-I'd stay at your house tonight?" No words have ever been harder for him to say._

" _You've been staying at my house for the last few nights?" Tony wasn't seeing the big deal here. "Of course you can." He loved waking up to the blond every morning, he was kind of disappointed to take him back to Shield anyways._

" _No...that's not...hah...That-that's not what I meant." Steve fidgeted, looking at the ground. Tony stared at him for a moment, his head tilting. What could he possibly be getting so wor-_

_Oh._

_**Oh.** _

" _O-oh." The moment it clicked that Steve was talking about having sex, Anthony was sure he nearly had a heart attack at how hard the muscle thumped._

" _It's too sudden right?" Steve quickly felt insecurity pulling at him. "Maybe we shouldn't-"_

" _No!" Tony quickly jumped in, but softened his voice. "I mean, yes, it was sudden and I don't want you to feel like that conversation of ours was me being pushy, but I am perfectly up for it if-"_

_**RingRingRing** _

_Tony was going to stop using a cell phone, it was over. He glared, yanking the device out of his pocket to see the number. It was Pepper..._

" _This conversation isn't over." He pointed to Steve, who let a smile at Anthony's frustration grace his lips._

" _Pepper, I swear, someone better be dead." He answered with a frown. His face immediately went blank eyes wide as Pepper's frantic voice could be heard. Steve quickly felt something was wrong and he gripped the man's bicep when he saw the color drain from his face._

" _We'll be right there..." He managed to choke out before hanging up on, what sounded like, a crying Pepper._

" _What's wrong Anthony?" Steve asked gently, not releasing the man. His face still frozen._

" _We have to...Happy was in an accident." He said above a whisper, pulling away from Steve's comfort to stumble to the driver's seat._

Since that night, Steve hadn't been able to get through to Anthony. After their visit to the hospital and getting the details about Happy, Tony shut himself away. Steve could barely get him to eat, was snapped at for coming into the lab, and was even told to leave a few times. He didn't though, he refused to leave his side, but duty called soon and Steve couldn't turn his back on this. It involved the bombings and the protection of America. He couldn't let his personal issues cloud that.

"Maybe we can coax him out together?" Pepper offered, seeing the distress on the young man's face. He tried smile at her...

"Worth a shot." He sighed.

"Hot damn..." Steve stared in awe at the impressive hologram currently filling Anthony's lab. It was the crime scene, he could see Happy's mangled body lying on the ground. He tried to keep the frown off his face, he knew it had to upset Tony.

"I told you, way more impressive than a brain, right?" Tony glanced at him, with a smug smirk before turning back to his project.

"For the hundreth time, he wasn't trying to make a pass at me..." Steve nearly sighed. When Tony held on to something, he really dug in. "I thought you'd like a snack?" He changed the subject and held the sandwich up to him, smiling.

"No thanks. Hey Pep, what are you doing here?" Tony said, not even turning toward the two again. He had to figure out what had happened, Happy was trying to tell him something he just knew it.

Steve frowned toward Pepper who matched it for a moment. Anthony had been down in this lab for days now with nothing but alcohol and his gadgets.

"Just checking in on Jarvis, I've missed him, but I thought it rude not to check on you too." Pepper said with a smile, making sure he caught onto her joking tone. "Why don't you come up and see me for a bit?"

"Yeah, we could all grab a sandwich." He insisted, holding out the plate out once more to the man's back. He was hoping he'd turn around, but wasn't surprised when his words were completely ignored. "Anthony, please, you're worrying me. You haven't slept-"

"I'll sleep when I find this bastard." Tony was trying to keep the aggravation out of his voice. Steve was worried, but he was being a distraction when Tony needed concentration. Happy was counting on him, and he needed this prick to pay. He clenched his jaw when the blond continued to speak, his frustration growing with every word.

"I understand you're angry, I do, and I swear to you that we will get this guy...but don't you think a bite of food and a good nights rest could clear yo-"

Steve had walked closer to Anthony, reaching for his shoulder and was completely unprepared when a suit of armor charged at him from the other side of the room. It slammed into his side, toppling both of them to the ground and straddled his waist. His eyes widened when a metal fist raised, about to smash into his face. He braced himself, eye closing tightly on instinct as his arm raised to block, waiting for the hit but it never came. Instead he could hear a frantic "Deactivate!" followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground. When he finally opened his eyes the suit that attacked him was in a dozen pieces on the floor. The hologram quickly faded away as a very concerned Anthony ran toward him, bending down next to him.

"Are you okay!? I-I'm sorry, it was designed to protect me...It must have thought, because of my stress levels that you were going to-"

"Seriously!?" Steve's shock was replaced with anger when the situation settled in. "That could've killed someone!" He quickly climbed to his feet, holding his side that just got a blast of metal shoved against it. That was going to sting for a minute. He looked at the shocked woman standing at the base of the stairs. "What if that would've been Pepper!? It surely would've crushed her!" He was fed up with this, Anthony using these machines as a way to hide from the world.

"I know, I just have to work out the kinks and-"

"Baloney, you're in such a tizzy that you're starting to put other people in danger!" Apparently his anger was causing him to forget about his language, even drawing out his accent. "These nit-witted attempts are somethin' I wouldn't expect from you!"

"Yeah, well no one asked you to come down here!" Tony shot Pepper a look. "Either of you!" He went on the defensive, the stress of the last week wearing on him. "I didn't ask for any damned food, I asked to be alone for two fucking seconds, is it really that hard?!" Steve only scoffed, limping slightly as he stormed off to the steps. Pepper was quick to move out of his way.

"Well, forgive me for wanting to see ya before I left tomorrow! I thought you might wanna to see me, but I guess I was wrong." His voice broke slightly by the end of his sentence and he looked away from the billionaire, trying not to show the hurt he felt. Tony seemed to feel some regret, because he quickly looked at the floor. Was it already time for Steve to go with Rhodes? Had a week really passed that fast? Shit...

"Steve...I'm sorry...I-"

"Tony..." He sighed, his fire gone. "...Whenever you feel like being a grown-up, come find me." Tony was surprised that the use of his nickname actually stung coming from Steve.

"Steve wait..." It was too late the super soldier had already walked the rest of the way up the stairs and Tony fell back onto his legs with a groan(sitting on his knees). Pepper stared up the stairs for a moment then sighed, looking back at her ex with a shake of her head.

"You've really learned nothing, haven't you?" When he didn't answer, she shook her head again and walked up the stairs. Tony quietly pulled himself to his feet, slowly picking up the shattered plate and sandwich remains.

Dummy whizzed next to him. "I know Dummy, I should put the cap on..." He let his shoulders fall.

"I'm sorry he is being...well..." Pepper shrugged, trying to smile for Steve's sake, having been in his position before, as she walked to the front door. Steve gave her a tired smile back.

"He's a stubborn guy, I'll give him that..." He was upset with Anthony, sure, but he had a feeling a relationship with him wouldn't be all on the happy side. They'd work through it, hopefully.

"If anyone can make him see reason..." She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "It would be Captain America." She winked after, seeing Steve's surprised face.

"...How did you-"

"Oh please..." She grinned again, pulling the door open. "That suit of yours can't hide that smile, nd the hit you took, it would've crushed anyone else...Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She promised, and he relaxed with a sheepish grin.

"You sure are a great gal Pepper..." She gave a shrug.

"I know, it is such a burden, really...I'll be sure to check on him while you're gone. Bye Jarvis." She waved, before exiting.

"Have a good night Miss Potts." Jarvis responded as the door closed.

"Well...what do you say Jeeves, bed time?"

"I assume you are trying to make a joke about my 'job' Steve, it is not amusing." The response got a chuckle out of the blond, walking up the stairs to Anthony's bedroom.

"Don't get your wires in a knot." He had gotten quite used to the disembodied voice over the last month, and let out another chuckle as Jarvis gave a ' Ha. Ha, Sir.' to his sass.

Anthony quietly walked into his bedroom, it was dark but he could make out the form of someone lying on his bed. He looked at his feet for a moment, insecurity setting in. God he wasn't good at this, like he'd said a thousand times before, but he eventually got his feet to step forward until he stood at the side of the bed. He didn't know how long he stood there, trying to figure out what to do next, but Steve's voice shocked him.

"Don't just stand there, it's giving me the creeps." His voice was filled with sleep, meaning he must've woken up pretty recently. He still didn't move, so Steve was the one to sit up, blanket slipping down his bare chest, and crawl toward him on the bed. Tony's eyes were still on his feet, but Steve's large hands clasped his head and pulled. Making their eyes meet. As soon as that happened, Tony felt something break inside him. All the anger he felt, all the fear, and sadness came rushing forward at the sight of those beautiful, concerned, loving blue eyes.

"He-He's one of my best friends..." He managed to choke out while his vision blurred with tears. "He's lying in some hospital bed, half alive...He didn't deserv-" His throat closed up and Steve was kissing him gently on the forehead, pulling him closer.

"I know, sweetheart, I know..." He comforted, releasing Tony's head to wrap him in a hug, pulling him on the bed too. Both stood on their knees, holding each other for the next few minutes while Anthony broke down. His head buried in Steve's bare shoulder, since Steve only wore his sleeping pants tonight. "It's going to be okay, I swear, we are going to make everything good again." The blond whispered, letting his lips peck gently at parts of Tony's neck and shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Anthony pulled away from the other, only far enough to look him in the face. His eyes were red, his beard needed a decent trim, and he was sure he looked a mess; but he didn't care at this point. Steve let go of him to reach up and wipe away fallen tears. He smiled, his eyes showing the love and tenderness he felt inside.

"Because, Anthony, that's what we do. We make everything good again." His words made Tony laugh but it faded into a sob. This man really was too good to be real. It was incredibly naive and sweet, and Tony knew Steve believed every word he just said; he would go to the ends to prove those words right too. The most ridiculous part was that, it actually made him feel better. He was just too...

"Perfect." Tony rubbed at his face and smiled when Steve gave a confused head tilt. "You're just too damned perfect Steve. What am I going to do with you?" He clarified, releasing him to rub at his own face and sniffle.

"Well, we can figure something out...I'm sure." He smiled toward him, leaning closer. Anthony shook his head slightly and smiled, closing the gap between them. The kiss was tender and slow. Tony enjoyed the feel of those soft lips, even sighing into it as he gripped at Steve's waist again. When the blond winced, sucking in a breath and breaking their kiss, Tony opened his eyes in confusion. Steve softly put a hand over Tony's, carefully pulling it off his lower ribs.

"Oh, god." Anthony nearly gasped, seeing the already formed bruise covering most of Steve's right side. Of course it would've been this bad! Steve had taken a direct hit from, basically, a small car. No suit. No shield...Just Steve. He may be stronger than any human, but he was still just human. He could bleed like any other, or die... Tony could've sworn his heart stopped for a few seconds at that thought, imagines of Happy lying in a hospital bed forcing their way to the front of his thoughts, but Happy's image kept switching between him and Steve being the one hooked up to all sorts of machines while trying to cling to life. He quickly, but carefully, pushed Steve to lie on his back. "Have you checked to see if anything was broken? Bleeding internally?" Tony's mind was reeling again. He'd done this. He'd hurt Steve. The guilt felt nearly unbearable as he rambled on. "We need to get Jarvis to do a scan of your torso."

"Anthony I-"

"I have a first aid kit in the lab...somewhere...incase one of your ribs is broken, or cracked."

"It's o-"

"Are you breathing alright? Does it feel like you're drowning any?"

Steve laughed, but winced soon after, grabbing Anthony by the shoulders. "Anthony! Listen!" He said loudly over the other. He saw the moment guilt etched its way onto his face, and the complete tumble into a worried mess was expected, but Anthony was about a half a step from a complete and total melt-down and needed to relax.

"It's okay...It's just a nasty bruise, I've had worse. It should start healing in no time." He with a comforting rub of the shoulders he held. Tony let out a string of sobs, that sounded something similar to 'I didn't mean it' and Steve pulled the hot mess of a man down to lie on his good side. "It was bone-headed of you, but I know you'd never do that on purpose." He whispered into his ear before kissing it.

Tony only sobbed again, pulling at Steve to move closer. "I keep messing everything...I can't even protect...What the hell is wrong with me?" He couldn't even keep his own mind on a sentence long enough to get it out.

"Hey, hey..." Steve rubbed his back, his concern for the man intensifying. Anthony always put so much on his shoulders, it was heartbreaking how much he refused to lean on anyone else until it came to this. "...You're really balled-up Anthony." He sighed out with concern.

Tony scoffed, his body burrowing as close to Steve's side as possible. "If that means 'Completely screwed up', then yes and I fucking told you so..." He managed to get out with a sigh when Steve wrapped him in a tight hold. He could already feel all his troubles being chased away by the strong grip. The sound of his voice through his chest as he chuckled out a 'Something like that...', and the feeling of his heart beating strongly made Anthony's entire mind stop screeching and grinding. For a moment he felt completely at peace.

There was no anxiousness pulling at his chest like razors, no grief at the near loss of his friend, no unrelenting hatred of himself for not being there to defend him, and no soul crushing guilt at having not solved the clues left by Happy. He just felt...He felt so at ease, it was unbelievable. And man...

Was he fucking tired.

Steve's voice was echoing around him, he knew he should pay attention but be damned if his body would listen.

"...Anthony?" Steve questioned, realizing the genius hadn't answered his questioning. Mainly about if Anthony was hungry, or would he be up for a shower(Not that he smelled horribly bad...but he wasn't smelling too great either). When he realized that the other was fast asleep he smiled sadly and kissed the top of his head. "Just lean on me a little, okay?" He mumbled into his head. "I am right here Anthony, just let me in a little more. You can't just  **want** to let me in, you have to do it too..."

Tony's eyes opened just a fraction, his hands squeezing tightly around the other before relaxing and his eyes returning shut.


	12. I Know you guys are tired of this...NOTE

I place my hands up in a motion of peace.

Alright...So, remember those 2 chapters I had ready to go? Well...my computer decided to take a suicide jump from the roof of the car and directly onto the concrete below...

 

I lost everything. All the chapter updates for my older stories, pictures, and so on...

 

It bummed me out so much, I'd just lost my best friend of 18 years and now all of our recent photos...I ended up in a slump for a while, but eventually started typing new stories on my phone(still sucks). I hadn't tried to tackle my older stories because I had simply lost the motivation after losing those chapters. 

 

BUT...

 

I will be getting a brand new laptop in about 2 months time, 3 at the most, and I am finally ready to tackle my old stories! This being one of them. I had/have such high hopes for this fic. I'm really amazed more people haven't stopped following it, thinking it abandoned. I'm also very pleased.

 

Anyways, like I was saying, I am finally ready to finish this fic once and for all! As soon as I have that laptop in my...well...lap, I am going to bring this baby back to life!

 

I know you're probably tired of seeing me type promises with no results...So, if I don't have a new chapter up by May 15th of 2018 please email me at jghawks91@gmail to ask me "What the hell man?". You can also find me on kik messenger, username: JennHawks91.

I want nothing more than to finish up my three oldest works. So, here is a little taste of the upcoming chapter to show my new found dedication.

 

I hope you guys are ready, because I am gonna make this story amazing!

 SneakPeek:

Steve couldn't breathe, falling to his knees, as he watched Anthony’s house crumble into the ocean. He counted the moments and they seemed to drag on for eternity. This wasn't happening. The man he had grown to love didn't just sink into a watery grave; he didn't just sacrifice himself in order to save him. 

 

“Anth…” The words caught in his throat, his vision blurring. As he reached a whole five minutes with no sign of the man, reality slammed into him completely. “ **ANTHONY!”** He screamed, emotion spilling off of every syllable. He didn't care who saw him, he didn't care that the ground was starting to give way and he could be caught in an avalanche of earth and concrete. It would be a welcomed escape from the growing pain he felt. Right when he was about to let out another cry of agony, Pepper was frantically calling his name with a sort of sobbed relief that he quickly forces his eyes away from the cliff to look at her. Her mascara was running from her own tears, but the smile growing on her face as she sniffled made Steve's chest well up with cautious hope. 

 

In her hands was that all too familiar helmet. His hope grew as he took the armor with shaky hands. The faint beeping from inside made him swallow and take a deep breath before slipping it over his head. Within seconds Jarvis was speaking.

 

“Sir, you are in distress?” He asked, even though he seemed to already know.

 

“Jarvis...Anthony...he...is he…” Steve couldn't bring himself to say it, already forgetting to breathe once more. 

 

“I assure you, Steve, that Tony is very much alive.” Rogers had never been more relieved to hear a sentence in his young life. He even began laughing, his tears now joyful as Jarvis continued by scolding his creator about using untested equipment. 

 

“Where...Where is he?” He tried to stand, but the extreme emotional switch and Tony’s armor still askewing his view, had him too dizzy. He fell quickly, Pepper did her best to help him while he adjusted to the helmets view. All he cared about though was seeing Anthony, holding him close, and confirming he was alive with his own senses.

 

“It seems he has fallen unconscious and is on autopilot, sir, and I have lost control…” Jarvis was genuinely worried, which made Steve worried. “I can give you the last known destination?”

 

“Yes!” He'd go get Anthony himself, hoping the older man didn't end up in the ocean.

-end peek-

 

Also, sex will be happening in the new chapter. I'll make it epic, for the long wait.

 

Alright, hope to hear from you guys and as always, you rock!


End file.
